Home-Bound (under construction)
by Palmsandsunshine
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk to refrain from killing the Monstrous Nightmare. On his way, he finds a mysterious dragon rider, the love of his life, and a village that accepts him for who he truly is. Everything is perfect. But eventually, Hiccup's heart brings him back to Berk. My very first Fanfic. Also on Wattpad! Rated T for some language. Also, my writing gets better, I swear!
1. The Trail Of The Fury

"I am _so_ leaving!" Hiccup exclaimed, setting down his heavy basket filled with flight gear and a saddle, nearly crushing his own feet in the process. He was not going to _kill_ a dragon but he just couldn't. Everyone thought he was the "dragon killing champion" but he wasn't. It was all a lie...

Leaving was the easiest way to get out of this mess, however dramatic that may sound.

"Toothless!" He called, waiting for the dragon to come to him.

"Bud?" He looked around the cove, and gave a yelp of surprise when the Night Fury pounced on him, licking the young teen's face eagerly.

 _"What? Did you bring fish?"_ The dragon asked, nudging the equipment looking for any sign of a snack.

Hiccup stood up and wiped his face off, grimacing at the slimy saliva that smelled like rotten fish. "Sorry, bud. We can hunt later," He huffed. "Right now, we should concentrate on getting out of here."

The dragon barked in agreement, bobbing his head.

The boy dug through the basket, and took out a shirt that barely fit him. "C-can you damage this?"

 _"Why? I don't want to ruin your clothes."_ Toothless asked, confused. He sniffed at the piece of cloth, trying to find what was wrong with it."

"It's already small on me, don't worry. I want it to look like a Night Fury killed me..."

 _"Ok,"_ the dragon said, ripping apart the shirt with his claws and shooting small plasma blasts at it, clearly having fun destroying something for once. As soon as he was satisfied, Toothless threw it at Hiccup.

The dark green garment landed perfectly on his head, blocking his eyesight.

 _"Is this good?"_

"Yeah, thanks Bud." The boy said, yanking the shirt off his head and shooting a smile at him.

Toothless stared at him, barely containing his excitement. They were leaving! Only the two of them.

They messed up the sand, tore branches off the trees, chipped the rocks, and even left scorch marks, just for good measure. The duo completely destroyed the cove and it's immediate surroundings. To tie it all up, Hiccup placed down a broken dagger and a torn up piece of cloth from his shirt. Toothless hopped around rocky outcrops and scratched claw marks into the tough stone.

"There!" He exclaimed. "Perfect!"

 _"But how will they know it's a Night Fury?"_ Toothless asked.

Clearly the dragon was thinking this through.

"Oh, right." Hiccup said. "Can you shed some scales?"

The dragon huffed and shook his head stubbornly, turning away. "Toothless..." Hiccup pleaded. "Please? It won't work if you don't do it." Toothless whined, rubbing against some rocks which removed some dark, glossy scales. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at the black scale. It looked beautiful, the smooth surface reflecting off different colors and making it look like a fire was burning on the surface. Hiccup reluctantly scattered them near the dagger, and stepped back to admire his work.

It looked like absolute chaos.

"Great! Now they will think I got carried off by the 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death'." He smiled, until Gobber's face fell into his mind. He would leave the only person who ever treated him like a friend. _A father_.

 _The ONLY one._ He thought. What's the use of staying when only one person cares about you? He then thought about Astrid. His crush for her had pretty much faded ever since the bullying started, but he still thought she was... _somewhat_ pretty.

 _"How will someone find the cove?"_ Toothless asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, right." He said, jumping on the dragon and flying over the cliff. "I'll create a trail." He decided to make it look like he was running, and made deep footprints, with the occasional 'stumble and fall'. Once he got back to the place of his "murder" he dusted himself off.

"More scales please?"

Toothless grunted, and rubbed his hide against a tree, and shed about twenty scales. The boy dropped them along the path he made.

"Toothless, your turn."

The Night Fury huffed, and walked down the path, leaving large paw prints over Hiccup's steps. He also created some more scorch marks along the trees, being careful not to set fire to anything.

"Great!" He said, walking back to the village. "I'll pack some things and tell everyone I went in the forest." Hiccup smiled at Toothless one last time before saying, "Be back tomorrow."

The dragon looked toward the setting sun, and skunked back into the cove through a hole he could not reach from inside. As soon as Hiccup broke the line of the forest, and into the sight of the villagers, everyone swarmed him asking "how did you do it," or "congratulations". Some even had the gal to call him the "pride of Berk", like they hadn't been calling him a "mistake" his whole life

He smiled warmly at all of them, and walked slowly to his house, with a large crowd following. When he opened the door, a couple of thirteen year olds even tried to follow him in!

"Hi Hiccup! So nice to see you," one of them said, with a flirty tune to her voice.

He just shut the door on all of them, and closed the shutters. They only cared about him now because he was succeeding. Shaking his head, he walked away from the now dark windows and to the kitchen. He took a sack that would hang on his shoulders, and packed a couple of apples, some clothes, a compass, two knives, and his journal.

 _And a pencil,_ he mentally added, stuffing a couple charcoal pencils into his bag.

 _What else?_ He thought. Maybe a blanket in case it gets cold? _No, Toothless would just create a fire for me._

Maybe a tent for rain and snow? Nah, caves are easy to find in a rocky archipelago. Unless they would be leaving the archipelago...

Or _maybe_ a...

Once satisfied that he had packed all that he needed, he stopped and looked around the hut. The only house he'd known. Well, kinda. Aside from all the houses that were blown up in dragon raids, this WAS his house. Always on the same hill, in the same spot. And now he was leaving it behind. He felt like there were invisible ropes holding him there, and each step he took painfully tugged on him, begging him to stay.

 _This is for the best._ Hiccup thought, still not thoroughly convinced.

Once the crowd outside his house dissipated, he walked swiftly down the path to the Great Hall for dinner, unseen by all but one.


	2. An Unwelcomed Spy

Astrid never liked Hiccup.

 _Ok_ , maybe once, but he was cuter as a child. Now he was the screw-up. He may have defeated a bunch of dragons, but WHO CARES! He's still a hiccup! A runt!

 _Whatever,_ she thought. _He'll probably get killed by the Monstrous Nightmare. THEN who's gonna be first?_ She thought bitterly.

She then took in her surroundings. The forest.

 _How did she get here?_

Astrid looked up at the sky, noticing that the sun was sinking slowly past the horizon. Didn't she leave the house at lunch? How long had Astrid been walking? She turned on her heels and escaped to the chaos of the village.

By the time Astrid got back to the town, the sky was dark and unforgiving. Thankfully, there was no dragon raid this night. It seemed they only came once every few weeks.

The first thing she noticed was the small crowd of teenage girls around the Chief's Hut. _Hiccup_.

She made her way toward her house in the center of the village, buying some food for herself on the way. She then noticed a thin figure sneaking through the village, desperately avoiding any light and any sign of life. The person was getting closer and closer to the Mead Hall, the place with the most people.

 _A spy._ Astrid thought.

She would not let a spy in her home village.

She crept quietly behind the person, banning any sound, even her own heartbeat. The person paused behind a couple of barrels. Astrid made her move, once she was a couple of feet away, she pounced on the stranger and was met with a very puny yelp.

* * *

All Hiccup wanted to do was get to the hall... While avoiding as much people as possible.

The craziness could wait until later, during his meal. Now he just wanted a nice, peaceful night walk, free from any teenage fan girls following him.

Unfortunately, his walk was anything but peaceful.

Being stealthy was not the clumsy Hiccup's strong suit. No, he'd much rather use sarcastic remarks to bore his opponents to death. He was very exhausted by the end.

Hiding behind a barrel of mead, he swore to himself that he would never tumble again. Hiccup was exhausted. All of it paid off though, as he almost made it near the Mead Hall without encountering a single person. That is, until a person tackled him to the ground and painfully wrestled his arm behind his back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice demanded, sounding familiar and feminine. But most importantly incredibly _angry_.

"A-Astrid?" The boy stuttered.

 _Damn my scrawny voice,_ he thought.

"Hiccup? What the Hel are you doing out here?" She asked, still twisting his arm. "More importantly, why are you sneaking around?"

"I am trying to avoid thirteen year old fan girls," he replied, smirking. His voice was muffled by the ground.

Astrid released her grip on his arm, but still eyed him suspiciously. He rolled from his chest to his back, and sat upright across from a very pissed Astrid. She was beautiful, but Hiccup had enough of her insults. He decided he could do better. Find someone who respected him, and wasn't hitting him all the time.

"Fangirls? Huh. Didn't all the teenagers hate you until last week?" Astrid smiled at her wonderful insult. Little did she know, Hiccup was the Sarcastic King.

" _Oh, yeahhh._ " He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No one cared about me." His tone changed from goofy to murderous in the blink of an eye. "All you guys ever told me was how... _un-vikingly_ I was."

Astrid scoffed. "Seriously? It's called constructive criticism for a reason! We just want you to _grow u_ p and stop destroying the village."

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. " _Sure._ I don't expect you to understand. All your life, everyone just kept telling you how great you were."

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when Hiccup said, "I'm going to leave now."

As he walked away, and up the steps of the Mead Hall, she heard him mutter, "I'll never miss _her."_

 _Miss me?_ Astrid thought. She knew Hiccup had a crush on her, but _miss her?_

Shaking her head, she walked to her house and began to absorb the conversation. Hiccup, however, couldn't help but be angry. Astrid was acting like all those years of torment were for his _benefit._ As if.

He stomped over to the large doors of the Great Hall, not caring about being stealthy anymore. As the doors to the hall swung open, the crowd one by one turned around to see Hiccup. The room soon filled with silence. The quiet noise rung throughout the columns and stone walls of the large room, multiplying the sound tenfold.

Puffing up his chest, he took a tray full of meat and walked over to a vacant table. As soon as he set down the steaming food, Vikings came over and started praising him. He glanced over to Snotlout and smirked at his furious look. The boy stood up and stormed out of the hall. Feeling victorious, Hiccup conversed with the other Vikings, not really caring what they were talking about.

"So, boy how've you been?"

"Great, Hoark, what about you?" He replied with a smile. _Might as well be nice if this is the last time I'm going to see them._

The older Viking told a story about how his barrels of fish were stolen by a group of Nadders during the latest raid and how he scared them all off with his bare hands. (It was obviously all a tall tale).

 _Tomorrow._ He said to himself. _Tomorrow, I leave this chaos._

Nodding at a snide comment made by Hoark, he began to plan his escape.

* * *

Astrid walked through the doorway to her cozy home. Her parents were not the richest, but still made enough to sustain a nice house with plenty of food for her and her little brother. Scanning the room, she finally laid her eyes on her mom, who was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. Her mom spun around at the sound of the door closing.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Hi mom," she said, placing her axe down on the table in front of her, running a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Why the long face?" Her mom asked, frowning.

She took a plate full of steaming food from the counter and put it down in front of her.

"Nothing, mother. Just tired from all the walking."

"You were gone for so long? _Just_ walking?"

Astrid dug into her food - which tasted like chicken - and told her mom about what she did that day.


	3. The Rider On Four

Hiccup woke up the next day to the sun shining in his face. The window, which was conveniently placed to wake him up at the right time, showed the village below him, bustling with activity. He could just make out the tall, muscular figure that was his dad mingling in the chaos he saw.

 _Good._ He thought. _More stuff to keep him from finding out I'm gone._

Smiling, he ran the plan through his head, making sure he would not miss one detail.

 _Weapons? Check._

 _Satchel? Check._

 _Tail and saddle on Dragon? Check._

 _Goodbye notes?_

He quickly pulled out two notes from his satchel. One for his father, and one for Gobber.

 _Check._

He left his notes under the ruffled blankets, where his father would certainly look, but not right away. He wanted to make sure he had as much time as he needed to get away before they looked for him.

Throwing the satchel over his shoulder, he looked around the room he probably would never see again. His clothes scattered over the dresser on the far wall. Green. His favorite color. It reminded him of his mom. Hiccup glanced over at the desk next to the dresser. It was full of drawings and old journals. He eyed the piece of paper pinned up on the wall. Sighing, the boy yanked it off the nail it was on and stuffed it in his bag.

Astrid woke up early that morning. She would train until her hands fell off if she could prove to everyone that she was better than him. Better than that _Hiccup_.

She threw her axe at a tree and yanked it out. Spinning around, she pulled her hand back and prepared to throw her axe again. She stopped just before it impaled Hiccup in the face.

"Hiccup!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Nothing," he said, waving it off. "See you later, Astrid."

Frowning, she crept up behind him. Holding her breath, she hid behind a rock.

 _Ok. I will follow him,_ She thought. _I will find his teacher._

Taking a deep breath, she pounced, only to find Hiccup was long gone.

She swung her axe in frustration, only to find a little-worn path with small food prints. Astrid followed the path for about half a mile until she came across a black scale. She immediately recognized the scale and ran the entire way back to the village, not caring about the burning feeling in her lungs.

* * *

"No, Mildew. Fungus will not get extra feed." Stoick sighed. Mildew was _really_ getting on his nerves.

"Aye, but he's startin' to seem a' li'l sick." Mildew retorted.

With a grunt, Stoick just called out "next" and just as the man in front of him began to speak, he heard a loud, urgent voice call his name.

"CHIEF!"

"Yes, Astrid?" The large man said, turning to face her.

His eyes widened when he saw the young woman run out of the forest with a red face.

"Hiccup... Is... In... Forest..." She panted, in between breaths.

"Yes, I know that he always goes there," Stoick replied with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Maybe to practice."

"No! He is being... Chased by..." Astrid couldn't find the words so instead held up the jet black scale.

She thought that Stoick would run into the forest to go and save Hiccup, but _nooo._ What she didn't expect was the whole village pushing her out of the way to claim the head of the fabled Night Fury.

* * *

As soon as they took to the sky, Hiccup felt like all of his sorrows were relieved. No one would be able to hurt him, no one would be able to bully him, but most importantly, no one would be able to catch him.

After about three exhausting hours of flying, they soared over flat clouds that shimmered in the morning sunlight

Hiccup patted Toothless's side. "So, Bud, where should we live?"

" _No idea, this is your problem."_

Hiccup pouted, smacking Toothless's head lightly. "Bud, you need rest, too you know-"

Just then, a figure in leather armor and a mask emerged from the thick blanket of clouds, cutting off Hiccup as he yelped. The person pointed a staff at the two before returning to the cover.

"Ok," he breathed out shakily. "No sudden movements-"

He was cut again off when a four-winged dragon snatched Hiccup off the Night Fury and a Monstrous Nightmare caught Toothless mid-fall.

"Toothless!" The black dragon looked up and growled, preparing to shoot a plasma blast at the dragon carrying Hiccup.

"No! If you shoot him, I fall!" He yelled.

Toothless immediately closed his mouth and whined at his rider, the strange figure on the four-winged dragon watching them carefully.

" _What if they hurt you?"_

"We'll be fine." He reassured his dragon although he was completely unsure himself. As the dragon climbed higher into the sky, Hiccup shivered without the warmth of his dragon.

The hazy fog around them cleared to show a massive fortress made of ice. There were dragons flying out of the small imperfections. Looking up, Hiccup saw that even at this high altitude, they were barely halfway to the middle of the huge nest.

A cave came into sight and the dragon dumped Hiccup and his dragon inside.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried in relief, hugging the Night Fury, who didn't respond to his affections.

" _Why did you take us here?"_ Toothless growled at a figure behind the teenager's back.

Hiccup turned around to see the masked man staring at them.

"I did not know there were other riders," the person said, inching closer.

The voice was surprisingly feminine, and she held up a hand, despite Toothless's growling. With a wave of her fingers, the Night Fury's eyes widened before collapsing in complete bliss. His tongue was lolling out and the damned dragon was _purring_. The woman then turned to Hiccup.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked, his whole body trembling. She turned to Hiccup, her arm out and reaching for his face. Hiccup tried to back up, but a group of wild dragons behind him prevented him from moving any further.

"Hiccup?" She let out shakily and backed off, removing her helmet. "C-could it be?"

He thought the woman looked familiar.

Her bright green eyes eyed the scar on his chin.

"Should I know you?"

The woman sighed. "No. You were only a babe." She hesitated before continuing, smiling just the tiniest bit.

"But a _mother_ never forgets."


	4. Bewilderment

Before Hiccup could say anything, his so-called-mother disappeared behind a cliff. The crowd of dragons slowly slipped back into the darkness, their fire disappearing with a hiss. The cave was returned to it's eerie naturalility.

"Wait, what?" He called after her. Taking one glance at Toothless, he took off after the woman into the darkness.

"You're my _mother?_ Wha... Do you grasp how insane that sounds?!"

"Come." She said calmly, vaulting over a tall stone structure with ease.

Hiccup, being the tiny Viking boy that he is, had difficulty climbing over it. He jumped up once more and Toothless helped him over, using his snout to push the teen over the rock. He tumbled to the floor and was just about to ask another question when he looked up at his surroundings. His words suddenly were lost in his throat, the only meaningful word he managed to get out was-

" _Whoa_."

Around him were thousands of dragons, many of which he had not seen before, let alone documented.

What really caught his eye was on a cliff side, there was another Night Fury. Well, he thought it was. This was a dark blue instead of a jet black color. It's body was lithe and flat, as if it was made for aerodynamics. It's features were almost exactly like Toothless, other than the fact that is seemed much more cat-like in the way it slinked into the shadows. It's eyes narrowed into slits before its glow disappeared entirely.

Behind him, Toothless let out a small growl. He turned his glance away from the cliff to see his mom wrapped up in the four-winged dragon.

"You've been rescuing them," he said, half questioning and half stating.

His mom responded with a small nod. She made a move like she was about to jump off the dragon when the Stormcutter used her staff to lower her to the ground. Sliding on his wing, she replied with a chuckle, "Well, at least I'm not boring, right?"

He spun around to pet another unknown dragon. "Well, I guess there is that one…" was there even a word in the norse dictionary for what his mom did? was there even a norse dictionary in the first place? "...specific thing."

"D-do you like it?" She asked creeping closer, eyes watching him apprehensively.

"Oh, _yes_!" He exclaimed, stepping foreword. His eyes widened when he saw the huge dragon sitting in the springs below him. "This is where you've been all these years? What about when I was little? Everyone thinks you were eaten by dragons!"

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me," Hiccup assumed that was her dragon's name. The dragon in question crept behind her and took off flying, answering his question. He landed in the shallow waters near the huge dragon. "He must have thought I belonged here in the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The Alpha Species!" She motioned to the large dragon who was now making a move towards them. "Every nest has a queen, but this is the _king of all dragons_."

The Alpha stood up on all fours and stared at Hiccup. The teen could see why it was a king. It was unparalleled in size, and the magnificent beast was so large but somehow so graceful in its movements.

" _Hello, young one."_ The dragon rumbled, blowing icy breath at the boy. It stuck to his hair and eyebrows, coating them in white frost and making the strands stick up in tall spikes.

With a chuckle, Valka shook the snow out of her son's hair. "He likes you."

"Whoa." Hiccup said, once again losing his words. Then reality hit him. "Wait. _That spits ice_?!"

Valka nodded. "He protects us. With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest."

With another _whoa,_ Hiccup's belly rumbled.

His mom tried hard to suppress a laugh.

"Well, let's get you something to eat, shall we? It's feeding time anyways."

" _Feeding time?"_ He asked.

With a nod, his mom whistled for Cloudjumper and took to the skies through a hole in the crystal blue ice.

After he found out just what _feeding time_ was, Hiccup felt the need to sleep. He had been flying practically nonstop for the past five hours and needed some time to think about all the recent events. More so, what he was going to do and where he was going to go next. He was in uncharted territory here, and there didn't seem to be land for miles. Just vast, open sea.

"Mom, can I sleep now?" He asked, just about ready to collapse against Toothless. He was so sleepy, he didn't realize what had just slipped so naturally out of his mouth. Valka smiled at the endearment, nodding her head to hide her smile.

"Sure," she said, leading him to a room with a stone floor and ice walls. In the back wall, there was a fur mattress with a pillow.

Toothless bounded in and began to make himself comfy.

"Tomorrow, we'll go see my friends in the closest village. Maybe I could get some clothes for you."

"But-" he began.

"Don't worry," Valka interrupted. "They do not kill dragons."

Hiccup smiled and laid his head down on the pillow. "Maybe they can teach me how to fight."

"Oh, yes! They are excellent warriors and very kind."

That sounded exciting, Hiccup thought. At Berk, they called me useless but they never actually _taught_ me how to do anything. Maybe the people here will be nicer?

"Great," Hiccup said, suppressing a yawn. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Stoick was trying not to cry. They had searched everywhere for his son, but found nothing. Upon their journey, they stumbled on the path that Hiccup and that... _monster_... had previously created. Despite how creepy the sight was, they pressed further until they came to the cove.

Closing his eyes, Stoick's banished any thought about the horrifying picture he had seen in that beautiful cove.

No one knew it was there previously, and it was obviously the death place of Hiccup. There were scorches and claw marks all over the dirt and rocks. A piece of Hiccup's shirt had been torn off and lay on the ground, next to a bloodied dagger. By the amount of scales and struggle, it was obvious his son put up a valiant fight. But even the greatest dragon killer was no match for a night fury.

In honor of him, they named it the tiny little area Hiccup's Cove, and somehow became a popular place to go throughout the year. The Night Fury scales became highly valuable and collectible. You would always find little children talking about the scales they had, and only about twenty kids had Night Fury scales. Gobber dug up some blueprint by Hiccup and they used it in their dragon raids. It seemed that no matter where he went, Hiccup's influence was there.

Taking a deep breath, he stood behind the door. He would make Hiccup proud of him. He would free the world from dragons, and kill the very Night Fury that did this to his son.

The Chief stepped outside, only to be crowded by villagers. Stoick was grateful for the distraction.


	5. Isle Isunder

**Hey guys! So, thanks for the ideas, but I have everything pre-written until chapter 11. But... I will need help creating OCs. You can leave a review with your OC, or PM me, although I check those less. Ps, I also need help coming up with a tribe name. For example, Berk is the Hairy Hooligans. Then there's the Beserkers, Outcasts, and the weird named island that Camicazi comes from, and I am just to lazy to click on a fanfic to see the tribe name.**

 **I have another fanfic called Valkyrie of mine, so if you want me to post it, I'll be happy to. Also, if you want more frequent updates, I suggest reading this on Wattpad. I prefer writing on there, because the format for writing is easier.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 5:

"Chief! Valka and another dragon have been spotted from the east!"

"Do not shoot, although be prepared for it. That person might have been chasing her," The chief of Isunder replied. Valka was a good friend of his. Her dragon riding and peaceful mind have brought harmony to his village. He would do anything to protect her.

/

"Mom! What do we do when we get there?" Hiccup yelled over the whistle of the wind.

"Just land in the town square! I'll introduce you to a couple people and then we'll buy you some things."

Then, through the clouds, the island of Isunder appeared. It was large, almost three times the size of Berk. The center of the town was high up on cliffs, and then surrounded by tall mountains. The Great Hall was twice the size of Berk's and could easily fit the entire population of his previous home. There was also a huge training ring high up in the mountains that looked more like a coliseum that the Romans would build.

Hiccup decided that he would like this island. Isunder. Sounds nice.

Cloudjumper and Toothless landed in the town square. Immediately, the two were surrounded by Valka's friends until one thin, tall man stepped near. The crowd parted to make room for them.

"Valka! How nice of you to visit again!" The man exclaimed.

"Hello, Andreas. I want you to meet someone." My mom said, stepping aside to reveal Hiccup on Toothless. "My son."

Andreas's eyes widened, and he came over to greet the boy,

"Hi, sir." He whispered, quiet as a mouse.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure you'll fit in nicely here."

Hiccup's mom smiled and came up to her son. "That was the chief."

"I want to change my name." Hiccup blurted out.

"What?" She asked.

"Mom, no offense but I really don't like my name."

"Son, I gave you that name because the Hiccup Horrendous I and II are legends. I know you'll be one too."

"But-"

"No buts." She interrupted. "You can have your friends call you something else, but you are not to legally change your name."

"Mom!"

"Hiccup…" She threatened.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine."

Then, a group of girls about Hiccup's age ran up to them.

"Hi, welcome to Isunder!"

"Hi." Hiccup said, not really wanting the attention.

"Would you like us to give you a tour of the island?"

"No, thanks I'll just have my mom show me around. We were planning on leaving just after we buy some stuff anyways."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey look!" One of the girls shouted. "Luneah's over there!"

All of them laughed and ran over to torment the poor girl.

Hiccup looked in surprise over to his mother. "They're bullying someone."

"Go help whoever they're targeting. Make some friends, too."

Hiccup walked over to where the girls he met earlier were shouting at someone.

"Orphan scum!"

"Her parents just left her because she is so useless!"

Hiccup had to give the girl that was being bullied some credit. She was just standing there, arms crossed, ignoring all the insults thrown at her.

"Hey, hey! STOP!" Hiccup yelled.

All the girls stopped yelling at the girl and turned to Hiccup.

"Hey, you wanna join us?" One girl asked.

"In bullying someone? No. So why don't you all just leave this girl alone."

They all scurried away. Hiccup walked up to the girl. "Hi, I'm Hiccup."

"I'm Luneah." The girl said.

Hiccup found himself staring at her. She was pretty. Like, really pretty. Her brown hair cascaded just past her shoulders and shone in the morning sun. Her hazel eyes fit perfectly with her pale complexion, and Hiccup couldn't stop staring at them.

"Umm..." Luneah began, looking away awkwardly. "So, are you new here?"

"Uh. Oh, yeah! My mom is Valka."

"Seriously?" Luneah asked. "Do you ride a dragon?"

"Yeah, I actually do." He whistled and Toothless bounded over.

"Hey, bud. This is Luneah."

"Wow! What species is he?" She came closer to the dragon and stuck her hand out. Toothless willingly pushed his snout into it.

"I like this human," Toothless purred.

"I haven't seen anything like him! Well, then again, I did read the book of dragons and there was nothing about a Stormcutter." She bent her knees to get closer to the dragon.

"He's a Night Fury."

Luneah stood up straight and faced Hiccup. "Shut up."

Hiccup looked at her, confused.

"Shut up!"

"Um I wasn't-"

"No, not like that," she explained. "But wow! A Night Fury!"

Hiccup smiled. "Yep. Wow indeed."

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"Oh, sure!"

Hiccup followed the girl, who's short hair flowed behind her. She was very pretty. Prettier than Astrid. More importantly, she was smarter, friendlier, and much, much more. Hiccup liked her. And he wanted her to like him back.

/

Astrid collapsed into bed that night feeling exhausted from axe training.

Hiccup has been gone for three days, so she would be the next in line to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. In just four days, she would be put in that ring. Or, at least that's what Gobber told her.

She didn't really see Gobber that much anymore. Ever since Hiccup left, Stoick slipped into depression and rarely left his house. As his best friend, Gobber took up the busy job as chief, with the help of Spitelout.

Oh, Astrid thought. Snotlout is the new heir.

That means that she would receive marriage contracts very soon. Marriage contracts filled with riches that could send her family out of poverty. She just hoped her parents wouldn't be blinded by the money.

Astrid turned her head into the pillow and thought about her future. More importantly, Hiccup.

She didn't think he was dead, and wanted him to come back. Just as she found he was gone, Astrid developed her long-lost crush for Hiccup.

Trying to remember his face, Astrid closed her eyes and let her mind fade to black.

/

Luneah liked the boy standing in front of her. He was kind, intelligent, and cute. He may not have muscle, and may be a little short, but who cares? It's what's on the inside that counts.

Hiccup stood up for her even if he barely knew her. That's proof of his character. And he had a gods dammed Night Fury. One of the most elusive and intelligent dragons. He must have been smart enough to be able to befriend one.

She walked up to a building with Hiccup trudging behind her.

"This is the Great Hall."

"Really? Wow. It's huge!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah. It has to feed the entire village, so it has multiple levels."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Multiple levels?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh."

"Very cool."

Luneah turned and walked down a large staircase carved into the stone. "I'll take you to the forge, where my best friend is working."

"Cool. I was the Blacksmith's Apprentice back where I used to live."

The girl burst end out in laughter, "So is she."

They both came up to a large stone building with wood around the windows and doorframes.

"Jay! It's me!" Luneah yelled into the open door, knocking on the frame.

Toothless galloped away, apparently finding a yellow butterfly more interesting than meeting new people.

"Luna! Come in!"

I waved my arm at Hiccup, inviting him inside.

"Hey Jeysannia!" She greeted. The girl in question turned her head away from her drawing and looked up at Luneah.

"Hi!" She immediately turned her glance over to Hiccup and frowned. "Who's this?"

"Jeysannia, Hiccup. Hiccup, Jeysannia. Or, as I like to call her, Jay."

Jay held out her hand to shake, and Hiccup took it, smiling as he did.

"Are you the smithy here?" He asked.

"Yeah, but only the apprentice."

"Cool! Me too!"

Luneah tried to stifle a laugh again watching the two. Her friends were both Blacksmiths! What a coincidence. ( **A/N: Who is the future GF? Luna or Jay?!** )

"Where are you from?" Jay asked, flicking her brown bangs out of her eyes.

"Berk."

"Oh, really? The same place as Valka, right?"

Hiccup bit his lip. "I'm actually her son."

The girl's jaw dropped wide open. "Do you ride a dragon?"

Hiccup looked to Luna as if saying, 'should I tell her?'. In response, Luneah just shrugged.

"I ride a Night Fury."

"Hahahah. You're funny." She said, turning back to the design on her desk.

"No, I'm serious."

Jay chuckled. "Prove it."

Hiccup shrugged again and whistled out the door. A large black shadow glided down, and landed right outside.

"Hey, Bud!"

 _"What happened_?" The dragon asked.

They all heard a gasp and turned over to the girl in the forge.

"N-Night... F-Fur... F-Fury!"

"Whoa, calm down, he won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jay took a deep breath and stepped closer to the dragon, who tilted its head in confusion. She held her trembling hand out and looked away. It felt like forever until she touched a warm, scaly surface. In reality, it was only like three seconds.

"See! You're a natural!"

"Cool," she said, continuing to rub the dragon's head.

"Ok," Luneah said, interrupting the two. "Hiccup, do you want to stay here, or I'll show you around a bit more."

"Oh, sure, Luneah. Bye, Jeysannia."

The two walked out of the forge and continued down a path. Toothless trudged behind, head up proudly while some little kids threw him fish.

"That's the chief's hut."

"Wow." Hiccup stared at the huge and ornately decorated house in front of him. It was about twice as large as his home on Berk. Then again, almost everything here is almost two times the size that he's used to.

Apart from the people. Hiccup was used to large, muscular, too-wide-for-their-height Vikings. These people were tall, thin, and muscular. They weren't buffed-out, but we're very strong.

He glanced back up at the forge. He liked the people here, very much. He felt a connection to Jeysannia, who has the same job he did. She seemed creative, smart, cunning, and was also very pretty in her own way. Maybe Fishlegs would like her...

Hiccup, on the other hand, was interested in Luneah. He thought she was beautiful. Luneah was friendly, although she was constantly bullied.

"Luneah!" Hiccup said, stopping the girl in her tracks. She turned around and Hiccup walked the few steps until he was in front of her. "Why did your parents name you Luneah?"

She chuckled and smiled. "I was born on a Supermoon Eclipse. It only happens once every thirty-three years. I was born right in the middle of it, when the moon was still red." ( **A/N: Go search this up, it's really cool**.)

"Wow. So, technically, while I'm complaining about being almost four, you're not even one."

"Four?" Luneah asked, confused. This boy seemed her age! Well- err... You get what I mean!

"I was born on the 29th of February. It only comes once every four years," he said, biting his lip.

" _Ohhh_."

Clapping her hands once, Luneah broke the awkward silence that came between them. "So! I'll show you the marketplace."

/

 **So, some of you were asking when Hiccup will return to Berk. He will soon, but he will not permanently stay until the second book. I am planning on making a sequel. Book one focuses on his new life and finding new dragons. Book two is returning to Berk.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Bai!**

 **-MseriesJ143 (MJ)**


	6. The Note

**So! I have a new fanfic out! It's called Valkyrie Of Mine.**

 **I desperately need help coming up with a tribal name for Isunder!** **Please leave any suggestions! So far, I have the Riddardi Tribe, or the Pyro Riders. (So, a tribal name is the group name of the isle. Berk is the Hairy Hooligans, there's also Bog Burglars, Beserkers, Meatheads, Outcasts, etc.)**

 **Chapter 6:**

Stoick sat in Hiccup's room once again, wanting to remember every detail of his little boy. He was different, but Stoick adored it. But, being so busy with Chief work, and the loss of Valka, Stoick pushed himself farther and farther away from his child. He regretted every second of it.

A pang of guilt and sorrow tore at the poor Chief's heart whenever he saw Hiccup. He looked too much like his mother. Especially his eyes. Those eyes burned with a curiosity only Valka could have. The similarities hurt Stoick too much to bear. It is only now that he realizes his mistake.

With a deep sigh, the large man ruffled the messed-up sheets and froze when he heard a crumpling. Of paper.

Peeling the sheets back, Stoick felt his chest drop at the sight of two pieces of paper. One was addressed to him, the other to Stoick. He read the one with his name over the top.

 _Dear Dad (Chief Stoick The Vast Of Berk),_

 _I ran away. By the time you read this note, you've probably already figured that out. So! Umm... Where do I begin? Um, I never felt like I was actually your child. I wanted to be like you, but I never was. The only time you ever paid attention to me was when I succeeded (during dragon training), or did something horribly wrong (during dragon raids). I don't know why it was that way. I don't know why I was bullied. I don't even know how I grew up to be such a toothpick, with you as my father. But, I couldn't kill a dragon, I know that much. And to prevent that from happening, I left. Don't bother trying to find me, I don't want to come back._

Stoick's heart tore apart at that line. "I don't want to come back." He wanted his son here. He wanted him safe, and alive, and right next to him.

 _I did not leave because I hate you. As I'm writing this letter now, I feel guilt coursing through me. I know you love me, but I am not the right heir. I am not a dragon killer. I am not a Viking. Snotlout can be your new heir if you want._

 _I don't know how long it is before you find this message, but I hope it is a while. I need as much time to make my escape as possible._

 _I wish I could see you again, but I know I probably won't._

 _-HHHIII_

Stoick felt tears pool up in his eyes, and he didn't try to refrain any of the tears that slowly dripped down his cheek. He stood up and walked out of the house to give Gobber the letter. He didn't care that people saw him cry. So what? Let them see.

He walked into the forge, where Gobber was busy hammering away at a sword.

"Gobber," the man said, but his voice was drowned out by the steady "CLANG" of metal on metal.

" _Gobber_!" He said again, a little louder.

"GOBBER!"

"AGHHHH! THE TROLLS ATTACK!" He screamed, wildly swinging his hammer-hand around.

"GOBBER! It's me!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Stoick."

The chief held out a piece of paper folded into thirds. "From Hiccup."

" _Hiccup_?" He took the paper in his hand and read it.

 _Dear Gobber,_

Gobber visibly gulped. That was Hiccup's writing, alright.

 _Thanks for being my second father. You taught me everything I know and encouraged me to keep learning. Sure, you may not have the best pep talks, and you can be violent sometimes, but I love you. With all my heart and soul, I love you._

 _I am leaving because I feel like I don't fit in. All everyone ever told me was how un-vikingly I was. Except you. Well, yes you told me how stubborn I was, and how idiotic some of my inventions were, but you raised me. I was used to it. I just wish my real father could protect me from everyone else._

 _I cut, I gave myself bruises. Remember that one time I ran in the forge, saying I broke my arm by falling down the stairs? I did that on purpose. The hurt never really made me feel that great, but it was better than feeling like an outsider. I attempted suicide, but you caught me before I could._

 _You can tell Astrid that I liked her, I'm moving on._

 _Love,_

 _-HHHIII_

It broke Gobber's heart to read those words. It was just a piece of paper, yet it felt like Hiccup was there, talking to him. He knew how horrible Hiccup felt, but he didn't know he wanted to run away. He didn't know that Hiccup attempted to kill himself. Gobber let the painful tears slide down his face.

"Are you OK, Gobber?"

The man looked over to the door, where his best friend was still standing. He shook his head and handed the page over to Stoick, beckoning him to read it. He saw the pain and sorrow in his friend's face when he read the 'thanks for being my second father' part. Gobber also recognized the shock and guilt written over his complexion when his son wrote about killing himself.

"No." He whispered. "This is all my fault."

"No, Stoick, this is none of your-"

"NO! THIS WAS COMPLETELY MY FAULT! JUST ADMIT IT!" He yelled, completely soaked in despair. "I'M A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!"

"Stoick," Gobber said, rushing to his friend's side. "It was his choice to leave. He wouldn't have if he didn't feel like it was for the best."

"Aye, but he wouldn't have wanted to leave if I paid more attention to him."

The tears continued to pour down Stoick's face like a waterfall.

"Oh, Hiccup. Please come back."


	7. Red Pine Forest

**Hello there!**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating. You know, finals and all that jazz.**

 **Here is chapter seven, all ready to be read!**

 **Chapter 7:**

"And... That's about it!" Luneah announced, right back again at the Great Hall. They had done a full 360 around the village, but Valka was nowhere to be found.

She spun around to look Hiccup in the eye, and smiled brightly when he was still wide-eyed from his experience from looking around the town.

"Cool!" Hiccup said. He now knew his way around the island of Isunder, but something was... _Missing_. "What about the forests?"

"Oh! Sure, that's my favorite place to be."

"Me too, back at Berk."

Her face lit up, and they crossed a series of rope bridges connecting the rocky cliffs. They eventually came to one large plateau with a forest adjourning the top like a huge hat. The trees were wide and cone-shaped, and stretched high into the sky. The sunlight was nearly blocked out due to the broad branches and the surplus of needles on the trees.

"Here it is, the Red Pine Forest." (A/N: Imagine the California Redwoods)

It was then that Hiccup noticed the red tint on the bark of the gargantuan trees.

"We never had anything like this back at Berk!"

Luneah saw the awed look on his face, and decided to show him her biggest secret. One that only three other people knew. She took his hand and led him deep into the forest, before coming to a tree that was larger than most. There was a healthy amount of moss on the bark, and Luneah moved it out of the way to reveal a spiral staircase carved into the bark.

"Whoa." His voice echoed through the woody interior.

"Come on! I need to show you the top!" She yelled, running through the opening.

They sprinted up the stairs, two steps at a time, and just when Hiccup was about to collapse, the staircase leveled out and revealed a human- sized hole carved in the bark, before the stairs started spiraling back up.

"There are twelve layers. This is the first one." She walked through the carving and stepped onto a branch. Hiccup carefully followed, before gawking at the sight.

Down below, about a hundred feet, was the ground. He was also very astonished to note that inside the pine needles was _hollow_. Suddenly, Hiccup felt very uneasy, being this high up, which was weird, because he rides on dragons! He noticed that the branches were flattened out to create a safe walkway for people. It was anything but narrow. It was one of the largest paths Hiccup had ever seen. Even in a full size village! The walkway could easily fit ten people walking side-by-side. They kept walking until it finally came to a narrower branch with railings over the side just for safety.

The branches extended up on an angle. Nailed onto those branches were planks of wood that acted as benches, and there was a slight part in the pine needles that revealed all of Isunder and the rest of the forest.

The view was absolutely _breathtaking_.

"I... Uh... How long did this take?" Hiccup felt his breath literally leave his lungs and not come back after a moment or two.

"Me and a couple other people started on this when I was about seven. The last layer at the top is the one that's the most finished."

"How did you do the staircases?"

"We paid a few Whispering Deaths."

"With what?"

"Each one got two large salmons."

Hiccup looked at her like she was crazy. "Whispering Deaths are virtually untrainable."

"Well, _I_ did it, so it _is_ possible. Maybe unlikely, or extremely improbable, but not impossible. _Never," the way she spoke the last word caused Hiccup to think she was giving herself a pep talk. He was about to ask her about it, but decided not to bother her, when he saw the thoughtful face of Luneah staring at some faraway place. What do_

"Can you take me to the top?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure!" She exclaimed before smirking. "Just be prepared to climb a lot."

"Oh gods..."

Luneah burst into laughter.

Hiccup was mesmerized by the sound. "You know what? Let's just stay here for now."

The girl nodded and stared out the window.

"So, you said that you were born on a Supermoon Eclipse. What is a Supermoon Eclipse?"

"Have you ever seen a Blood Moon?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's really awesome."

"Ok, so imagine that the earth is in the way of the light from the sun to the moon, alright? It's basically a lunar eclipse, but the sun is still in the right place to cast the red shadow on the moon."

"Sounds... very complicated."

"It kind of is."

Hiccup chuckled at this, whipping his head so his red-auburn bangs were out of his eyes.

"So," she said, before standing up. "You up for that climb yet?"

/

As the days passed, Astrid's crush for Hiccup increased until it became a total obsession. She remembered every little detail about him; his countless freckles, his emerald green eyes, his auburn hair that glowed red in the sun, and- most importantly- his funny, geeky, sarcastic, creative mind.

Hiccup may not have seemed like it, but he was the perfect heir. He was witty, charismatic and smart. Sure, he may be small and not that strong, but the villagers could do the hard work. All they needed was someone smart and wise to plan the village and battles, not someone to go and fight. They had plenty of people for that.

Gobber told Astrid about Hiccup's crush for her. She never knew about it, and just thought that all he wanted was to fit in, not for her to love him. She also learned that Hiccup made her precious axe. Before he left, Astrid probably would have gone into a fit of anger. But now, she realizes that her axe is the only thing left of Hiccup that belongs to her. Of course, besides the drawings he left behind in the forge.

There were a couple of drawings of Stoick, Gobber, sunsets, various village scenes, and her. She never realized how amazing Hiccup was at drawing until she saw his works. She knew he could draw, because the little notebook he carried everywhere hinted at it, but these works… They were spectacular. The amazing detail and shading made it feel as though the people were real, and staring right back at her.

Every tiny little thing that Astrid remembered made her long for him more. Her heart could burst at the feeling inside.

Hiccup had stayed, he would've been her future husband! Only the best shield maidens go to the heir and chief. And who knows, maybe one day, he would've impressed Astrid, and they would fall in love.

If only she had been kinder. If only she had stayed friends with him. If only she helped him with the others. None of this would happen. Berk would have it's lost heir, and their town would have their chief back.

Astrid now realizes it. She loves him. If only he stayed. _If only_...


	8. Back To Berk

**Hello and Happy New Year!**

 **Hope You Enjoy This Chapter!**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Can... We... Please... Rest!" Hiccup yelled between breaths.

"Come on! We're not even halfway there!" She encouraged, about three spirals above him.

"What... level are... we on?"

"Level five! Almost halfway! Hurry up!"

Hiccup sucked in one large breath and surged up the stairs.

"I can't... go... one more step!" He said, collapsing on the staircase.

"Look up," Luneah commanded, now right in front of him.

He followed her order and looked up at the girl. There she was, casually leaning against a doorway with the number 'six' carved next to it.

"Oh, thank goodness." Hiccup reluctantly- and painfully- stood up and followed her through the door.

On this level, the branches were smaller, so most of the floor was covered in planks of wood. There were several rooms that were separated from the rest, but had no doors.

"This is the main level. Where the living room is."

"Do you have water?" He asked. The treehouse was cool and all, but Hiccup was much more concerned about him dying of dehydration.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Because of the sheer size of the tree, it sucks up lots of water. The water flows at high speeds through the branches, and so we have running water."

"That's... Awesome!"

"Yeah. We have to climb one more level, by the way, if you want water."

"Is it high up?" All the floors so far have been at least one hundred steps apart.

"No, the tree is getting smaller. The next level is only ten feet up."

She led him up the ever-narrowing tree trunk, and took him to the dining room.

"This is seven and eight. Up those stairs is the kitchen and level eight." Luneah pointed to five steps leading up to a higher level. "Just get a cup and turn on the sink."

Hiccup did as he was told and took a long swig of the fresh water. He looked around at the craftsmanship of the furniture. The edge of the wooden counter was polished and had designs of Norse and Greek gods embezzled in the side. The metal sink was poorly done, though. The metal was rusted and dented in places. It was also dull, because the metal was not polished while it was still hot.

"Who did the craftsmanship?"

"My brother. He's the wood carver here."

"Brother?" Hiccup asked.

"Adoptive."

"Oh..."

There was silence for a few short moments.

"What about the sink? Did Jay craft this?"

"Oh, no. She's much better than that! She was really busy so my brother did that. It was his first time blacksmithing."

"Not bad for a first time," Hiccup said, weighing his words. "But then again, kinda bad."

"I know. But, you have to admit, his woodworking is really good."

"Yeah, better than anyone back at Berk."

"So, you were the blacksmith back at Berk? How about you show Jay and I your skills one day?"

"Sure! That would be awesome."

"Let's go to the top, shall we?

"Ok."

/

The rest of the climb wasn't that bad. The duo occasionally took small rests at the different levels in the tree. Luneah led Hiccup through the dizzying spirals, until the staircase stopped and gave way to a ladder carved in the wood.

"Climb, but be careful," Luneah warned.

Another hole in the wood showed the final stop.

If Hiccup thought the other levels were cool, then this one was amazing. Up here, the needles were smaller and thinner, so light shone into every corner of the penthouse. There were wood torches covered in dragon scales, so that during the night, the space would safely be filled with fire-light. The table-tops here were pure obsidian, polished and smoothed to a perfect, glossy shine. The level might have been the smallest out of the rest, but it was still gargantuan, and the best decorated.

Hiccup walked to the edge and peeked out a window. He gawked at the sight.

They were high above Isunder, almost as high as the tallest mountain. They were at elevations that Hiccup dare not go on Toothless.

"Luneah?"

"Yeah, Hiccup?"

"Why are we not... Dying... Right now?"

"The tree produces enough oxygen for us to survive. Especially since we're _inside_ it."

"Oh," Hiccup said.

He looked around the beautiful living quarters till he saw a large diamond-shaped glass window that cut through the pine needles. Right in front of it was a huge king-sized bed with maroon sheets and white pillows. The bed was elevated two feet off the ground, and drawers filled with clothes occupied the extra space.

He pointed to the bed. "Who lives here?"

Luneah ran to the bed and sat on it. She laid back, laughing. "Because it was my idea to create this tree house, my brother gave me the top two floors."

"This is amazing!"

The girl smiled and blew her cheek-length bangs out of her eyes. "When the bullying was really bad, this was my escape. I would stay here for days, just hiding from everyone. My brother would cover for me, saying I was sleeping over at a friend's house, or I had gone camping."

"Why did they bully you?" Hiccup asked, sitting on one of the leather couches that scattered the space.

"I'm an orphan," Luneah said. "My parents were captured by dragons long ago, when the raids still occurred."

"So... That's it? They bully you because you're an orphan?"

"I guess so. I was never mean to any of them."

"Maybe because you're different? I saw all of them with dresses and long hair. Maybe they don't like leggings, tunics, and short hair."

"No, that's not it. I used to wear the nicest dresses, but everyone though I was too fancy. I had really long hair, but one day, a girl snuck up behind me and cut it just over my shoulders. I let it grow, but I liked it better short. It was easier to train with."

"So, you were never good enough, in their perspective?"

"I guess so."

"But why? You and Jay are the nicest people I've ever met!" _Not to mention the prettiest_ , Hiccup added mentally, with a smirk.

Luneah finally stood up and walked to the other side of the Penthouse. There were three huge bookshelves completely stuffed with books. She pulled one out and opened it. "They believed that my parents sacrificed themselves for me." In the book was a drawing of a young girl being held by two people. The mother was gazing lovingly at the man, who smiled at the baby girl. The entire drawing radiated the feeling of Love, Compassion, and Kindness.

"Is that them?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I can see their faces. I can almost feel their presence. Like they haven't really died."

"It was the same with me. I never remembered my mom, but I felt like I should know her, when she first presented herself to me."

Luneah shut the book with a _SNAP_ and pushed the item back to its original place.

"I wish I could see them, one last time. Say goodbye to them, and thank them for letting me live longer."

"You shall, one day."

"I just remembered something!"

"What? What is it!"

"No time to talk, I have to go!" Hiccup let out the loudest Night Fury call he could muster, and another call filled the air. A Nadder came up to the window, and burst through a balcony door.

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, but we have to go!"

They climbed on the dragon, and flew to Toothless, who was patiently waiting on the ground. Once again, the two climbed on and sped at sonic speeds toward Berk.

/

"GET 'EM ASTRID!"

"CHOP IT'S HEAD CLEAN OFF!"

Astrid took in a deep breath. It was time to kill the dragon. She didn't want to, but she would, for honor.

"Astrid!" The girl turned around to see the last human being she wanted to see.

"Hi, Snotlout." She sighed in impatience.

"So, good luck out there. I don't want to lose my future wife." He suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"I will never marry you, Snotlout. The only one I ever loved is gone."

"You mean useless?" He scoffed. "The only one worthy of your presence and hand in marriage is me."

" _As if_ ," she muttered.

Snotlout continued rambling, ignoring Astrid. "You know, I was just wondering, how many children would you like to have? Ya know, when will we start trying, huh? One of these days, you will find that I am right for you, and you'll kiss me and-"

She spun around and slapped him across the face. "I never loved you. I never will. Stop acting like you are superior because you are not!" She turned around again, wanting to ignore her crush's cousin.

"What's gotten into you, Astrid? You were all against Hiccup, and now, all of a sudden, you love him to bits?"

"Yes. Because I realized that if you truly love someone, then you would do anything for them."

"Astrid," another person called. The girl looked over Snotlout's shoulder to see Stoick standing there.

"Yes, Chief?"

"I want you to go in there and kill that Nightmare-"

"Yes, Chief, I know, I have to kill the-"

"No. That's not what I meant. I want you to make Hiccup proud that you are the one taking his spot," he interrupted.

Astrid gave one curt nod, and left to prepare for the battle that would soon take place.

/

"Why are we going to Berk?" Luneah asked over the roar of the wind. They were flying well over sonic speed.

"Someone is going to kill a Monstrous Nightmare," he yelled behind him.

"The one that you were supposed to kill?"

"Yeah, except Astrid is going to be the one."

"Your old crush?"

"Oh, _THOR'S DAMMIT!"_

"What?"

"They might recognize me! No, scratch that. _Will_ recognize me!"

"Don't worry, I brought weapons and two cloaks!"

"What weapons?"

"Two swords and a bow for me. I think I brought some throwing knives, too. Do you know how to shoot a bow, cause I don't."

"Yeah, I'm pretty decent."

"Ok, good. Let's come up with a plan, we seem to be close to Berk."

/

"Ok, Astrid. You ready?"

She got into a fighting stance and gripped her axe tighter in her hands. "Ready."

"Release the dragon!"

A loud roar was heard and the gates blasted open, the inside covered with lava-like fire. A red-orange dragon emerged from the darkness of the cell and gave a mighty roar that caused everyone to cover their ears. He shot a round fireball at a Viking outside the metal barriers, causing the metal to turn white-hot, even if the fire barely touched it.

The dragon set it's eyes on Astrid and lunged forward, swinging its talons, and snapping his jaws. The girl somersaulted out of the way, and kicked the dragon in the head. It immediately turned around and threw itself at Astrid again, but she slid under it, cutting shallowly into its light, unarmored belly.

The dragon collapsed on its side and whimpered. With a devilish grin, Astrid walked up to the head of the dragon, brandishing her battle axe. He stared at her, his eyes pleading for mercy. She lifted up her axe to deliver the finishing blow, when a piercing whistle broke her concentration.

" _Night Fury!"_

" _Get down_!"

She stopped what she was doing, to duck down and cover her head with her hands.

The Night Fury roared and shot a plasma blast at the railing above the ring, making a huge hole in the metal barrier.

The duo on the dragon used the smoke and dust created from the explosion to put their black cloaks on. Despite the pain, the Monstrous Nightmare flew through the large hole, leaving the three to do their thing.

Hiccup stayed on Toothless, and told him to shoot blasts at the gates that held the other dragons. The girl on the dragon jumped off from about ten feet in the air, rolling once her feet touched the ground to prevent any injuries. Astrid came for Luneah. Hiccup was worried for about a second, but Luneah pulled out a sword that was curved inwards. She dodged every blow before knocking Astrid out with the dull end of her blade.

By now, all the cells were open, and more Vikings were pouring in the ring. Hiccup took the bow and arrows from the saddle bag, and yelled for the girl to jump on the Nadder that just left the cell, which was closer to the ground. She obliged and Toothless rose up, roaring for the other dragons to do the same. The two stood up on the Night Fury, their black cloaks rolling in the wind, making them look all the more menacing.

" _Bola incoming!"_

The heavy string headed straight for them, and without having any time to react, Hiccup shot an arrow at one of the iron balls, cutting it off from the rest of the rope. The bola tumbled uselessly to the ground, having been unbalanced.

The two shot off, leaving an unconscious Astrid, and a very confused Chief.


	9. The Girls

**Chapter 9:**

 **(A/N: Hey guys, Just to clear it up: Isunder is the Island that Eret, son of Eret is from. One year before Drago attacks Berk in HTTYD 2, he conquers Isunder. Now, of course, Hiccup is there, so Drago will have a hard time. Valka moved the Dragon sanctuary from ten minutes flight away, to three hours flight away, so no one had time to warn her.**

 **That's all that spoilers for now, but hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

"That was awesome!" Luneah exclaimed, jumping off of the Night Fury and onto the wooden floor of the treehouse. "I want a dragon too!"

"Sure, once I find a dragon suitable for you."

She combed through her seriously wind blown hair with her fingers. "Ok, I can wait."

Since she looked like she was struggling with untangling her messy hair, Hiccup took a comb from next to him on the dresser and handed it to her. Mouthing a thanks, she began to brush through her golden-brown locks.

"So, what dragon?"

"I was never afraid of heights, and I love animals, so I have no idea."

"Describe what you want."

"I want something small, so it can go fast. Something intelligent, that can act as my best friend."

"Any color?"

"I like black, but blue is my favorite color."

"Nadders?"

"No, they are kinda full of themselves. Those would be good for the popular girls."

Hiccup chuckled. "You have a point. Monstrous Nightmare?"

Luneah shook her head. "Too big. And same thing, too full of themselves."

"Gronkle? Oh wait, never mind. You said you wanted something fast."

The girl nodded and stared thoughtfully out the balcony door.

"Do you want another Night Fury?"

Luneah's eyes widened. " _Another_ Night Fury?"

"Yeah, I saw one at my Mom's cave."

"That would be awesome."

There was an awkward silence between the two, before Hiccup asked her one thing.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"That's kinda a long story."

"So? I can stay here all day. I doubt my mom would be worried about a boy with a Night Fury."

"You sure? My story's kinda depressing."

"Positive. Mine is too."

"Ok," she said, sighing. Luneah collapsed, laying down on the bed and Hiccup sat next to her. "I was born on the Supermoon Eclipse, as I told you before. Well, our culture says that the one who was born on a blood moon has divine power, and they would become next Chief or Chieftess. But, a lunar eclipse is prophesied to be the birth of a great warrior. It also means that the person was to die in battle before their 20th birthday by the hands of a great dragon." **(A/N: Hint, Hint)**

"Ok, I don't mean to interrupt, but since you were born on the Supermoon, you are expected to become Cheiftess AND die before you turn 20?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow. But isn't your village at peace with dragons?"

"Yes, but we still occasionally get a couple of stragglers coming for food."

"Oh. Ok, continue."

"So. One day, when I was six, the raids still occurred, by the way, a Monstrous Nightmare broke into my house. It saw me hiding, and prepared to shoot fire at me. My mom jumped in the way before the fire could hit me. My dad eventually died during that raid because of a Nadder spine. One that was headed for me. I never actually went to their funerals, nor did I see them die. I just was told, and had to live with it."

"So, your parents died protecting you?"

"Pretty much. I was taken in by Allen's parents. His dad is the military commander here."

"So, Allen's dad trained you to fight?"

"Yeah. They also raised me. The thing is, my dad was the commander. Allen's father only moved up a rank because of the death of my father."

"So, in a way, he really did become your father."

"Exactly."

Hiccup thought for a moment. If Luneah was as good as she was, and her adoptive dad taught her at a young age, maybe this would benefit him.

"So. Do you think he can train me to fight?"

/

"The dragon had riders."

"But how?"

"He's a disgrace to Vikings."

"He betrayed his own race."

"SILENCE!" Stoick bellowed, effectively shutting everyone up. All of the fighters were gathered in the town hall, discussing the recent events.

"We are here to talk about the Night Fury and it's riders." The hall that was silent suddenly became loud, as people were yelling at Stoick.

"I SAID SILENCE!" The hall quieted down again. An angry Chieftain was scary. An angry Stoick was terrifying.

"What should we do, Chief?" Someone piped up.

"We have no way to track where they came from."

"They had no tribe symbols or anything!"

The chief let out a heavy, burdened sigh. "Other than Astrid, they did not hurt anyone. I have a feeling that they were protecting the dragons, not bringing war. They are very powerful, even with just two of them, so imagine a whole tribe against us. When we see them next, we capture them, and bargain them for mercy and they escape with their lives."

"But Chief-"

"That is final. Unless you want to track a God's Damn Night Fury to its island." He said. "We have tried following dragons to the nest. What would happen if we try to track the most elusive dragon out there, where we have no remote idea where they are from."

The crowd nodded in agreement. They were all scared of the Night Fury.

/

Toothless brought Hiccup and Luneah down to the village. Once again, they were crowded by teenage fan girls, wanting attention from the cute newcomer and his dragon.

"Hi Hiccup!" One of them called, as the dragon slowed to a halt in the town square.

He hopped off, still wearing his cloak, and Luneah kept her hood on. She decided to stay on Toothless and keep quiet.

Once Hiccup jumped off, all the girls gasped at the other person on the dragon.

"Why can't we ride on your dragon, Hiccup?"

He just ignored them, and motioned for Toothless to follow him walking down the street. All of them pranced up to Toothless and tried to pet him as if he was an overgrown puppy.

" _Stupid Human Girls_ ," Toothless growled.

"You can take your hood off, no one will hurt you." Hiccup said to the girl on the dragon.

She reluctantly nodded her head and grasped the hood of her cloak. She hesitated before removing her hand and shaking her head.

"Just do it, it's fine."

Luneah shook her head again. Hiccup came over to her and looked her in the eyes. Well, er... The darkness that was her eyes, and smiled. Luna pulled her cloak off slowly.

All the girls turned toward Luneah, who suddenly felt small in their presence. The tallest one out of all the girls was fuming, and spoke up as if she was the leader of all of them.

" _Her_? That ugly creature? You definitely don't have any taste in girls."

Luneah felt tears well up in her eyes. She was used to the girls bullying her, but in front of her new friend and crush? She didn't want them tearing Hiccup away from her, too.

Hiccup spoke calmly. "No, I have perfect taste in girls. Why would I want a useless prick who can't defend herself if her life depended on it?"

The girl stood silent for a moment.

Luneah was surprised. This boy who she had just met stood up for her, against ten other popular girls? Was she dreaming?

Instead of letting the two bicker anymore, Luna jumped off of Toothless, and grabbed Hiccup gently by the shoulder.

"Don't touch him, Mica." The girl hissed.

"Don't call me Mica, Ingrid," Luneah whipped her head around to stare at the girl.

"Why not? Does it remind you of your non-existent parents?"

"Don't insult her parents. At least they loved her enough to sacrifice themselves for her," Hiccup growled, stepping in front of Luneah.

Luneah took a deep breath to calm herself, the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want the village popular girls to see her fight. "Hiccup? Don't let Ingrid get on your nerves. Let's go." She replaced her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

The two walked away, leaving the ten others alone.


	10. Allen and Elise

**I am so sorry for not updating! School has gotten chaotic, and I was editing my ENTIRE plot line. After this, the next few chapters will be filler.**

"Where did the name 'Mica' come from?" Hiccup asked Luna.

"My parents' last name was Micáania, and people started calling me by my last name when I started training. You know, soldier Mica, and all that crap." She rolled her eyes, as if remembering an absurd moment.

"Why did they stop?"

Luneah let out a deep sigh. "Micáania is now a forbidden name. My father was one of the best, so they made his last name only for those of high rank."

"But what about you? You're still a Micáanian, right?" Luneah shook her head sadly.

"So what's your last name now?"

"Egirium. It's my adoptive father's last name."

She saw a tall man and a blonde girl walk into one of the larger houses. "Speaking of which…"

Luna pulled Hiccup over to the house and opened the door, and holding a hand for Toothless to stay outside. "Allen! Ellie!" She yelled. "I'm back."

The two that they saw earlier came down the stairs, arms linked. "Luna! Who is this?"

"This is Hiccup. Valka's child."

"Hi, I'm Allen." He held out a hand to Hiccup, who gladly took it and gave it a good shake.

"I'm Elise," the girl next to him said. Her blonde hair and blue eyes reminded Hiccup slightly of Astrid.

"Do you ride a dragon, Hiccup?" She added.

"Yeah. Would you like to see him?" He asked.

"Of course!" Allen exclaimed. "I wonder if it's a Moon Fury."

"Yeah, right. Of course there is a Moon Fury outside," Ellie said, smacking him behind his head for good measure.

Hiccup once again looked over to Luneah. She nodded and Hiccup went over to the door and opened it, whistling for the dragon to enter. Toothless pranced inside, looking like a dancing show pony at a fair.

As Hiccup stepped aside to let the dragon in, he heard a crash behind him, and turned around to see Allen protectively holding Elise behind him. In the process, they knocked over a wooden chair.

"Luna! That _is_ a freaking Moon Fury!"

" _Moon_ Fury?" Hiccup questioned.

"No, Al. That's a _Night_ Fury. See the dark scales? They're not Navy Blue."

"Toothless, Allen and Elise. Guys, this is Toothless," the dragon let out a menacing roar, causing Allen to wrap his arm tighter around Elise. "My Night Fury."

"Toothless, you don't want to scare the new friends," Luneah said.

Luneah then laughed at the frightened two. "You guys!" She continued to giggle. "Toothless isn't hostile! Do you think I would be alive if he was?"

" _Are they afraid of me_?" Toothless asked. His head tilted sideways in confusion, and he looked over at Hiccup.

"Al," Elise whispered. "It's fine."

"Do not go to it." His grip got tighter until the the point where it looked painful.

She pushed his arm and very slowly walked up to the dragon, who wondered where the fear in the room was coming from.

"Hi, dragon. I won't hurt you, alright? Just don't hurt _me._ " She carefully held her hand out, and Toothless willingly pushed his snout into it. She started rubbing her hands on his head, and the Night Fury leaned into the touch, purring loudly.

"Elise, what are you doing?!"

"It's fine, Allen!" She exclaimed. "He's more like a giant house cat once you get to know him!"

She took her hands off of Toothless's head and pointed to Allen. "Go over to him."

"Wait, _what_?" He noticed the dragon crawling toward him. "No... ELISE! Hi, little dragon..."

Toothless inched closer to Allen. He was right in front of him, so he let out his signature toothless smile. Allen held out his hand, and Toothless pushed his face into it. Allen quickly retracted his hand, and scooted closer to the wall. The dragon moved his face closer to Allen's.

"Toothless…" Hiccup scolded. He did not need someone terrified of his dragon.

Toothless opened his mouth and licked Allen one whole time across the length of his face. Saliva covered every inch of his complexion, and even made his Amber hair stick up straight.

Luneah and Elise burst out laughing.

"OH MY GODS! Al, he _kissed_ you!"

"Eww…" Allen complained, trying to get as much saliva off as possible. "It smells like fish! Wet, slimy fish!"

Hiccup noticed his attempts, and decided to tell him the bad news. "Yeah. That slobber doesn't wash off."

Allen shrugged, and said "At least this isn't my favorite armor."

The two girls were still laughing. " _Shut up!_ " Al yelled at them. Of course, girls being girls, they laughed harder at this, and Elise fell to the floor, wiping tears from her eyes.

"He's in denial!" Elise exclaimed. "He admits it and gives in!"

Allen pounced on Elise, and the two began play fighting, no one seemingly having the upper hand. They swatted at each other, until things got more intense. Then, Allen was thrown to the ground, but he used his legs to pull Ellie to the floor. He pinned her down, in what seemed like a major struggle, and threw his hands up in victory.

Hiccup snickered. The two had been fighting for at least five minutes. "Luneah is still up," Hiccup said.

Luneah put a hand on her hip, and raised an eyebrow at Allen. His eyes widened, and he backed away, arms up in surrender. Despite his blatant show of wanting peace, Luneah walked toward him. He was a head taller than her, but he still seemed to cower in her presence.

"Fight me." Luna said, as calmly as possible.

Allen pretended to be scared for a moment, but lunged at her. She dove out of the way, and grabbed his foot, pushing his flying body to the ground. Trying to use the technique he used with Elise, Allen snaked his feet around Luneah's ankles, and pulled her down. She landed in a bridge, and did a back handspring to free herself from his grip. Allen looked unfazed, as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Nice tumble there, Luna."

"Thanks, Al."

She lunged at him, and for a moment, Hiccup could see true fear plastered on Allen's face. Luna tackled him to the ground, and Allen tried desperately to push her off. When that didn't work, he rolled over, and pinned her to the ground. He threw his hand up in victory, and Luneah used the distraction to kick him off, do an aerial cartwheel over his dazed figure, and hold his neck in a death grip. If they were actual enemies, Allen's neck would be instantly snapped.

"I win." Luneah said.

Hiccup blinked twice. He had no idea what just happened in the past twenty seconds, but it looked epic.

Elise started enthusiastically clapping her hands. "Great job, Luna!"

Allen grumbled something incoherent, and Luneah released him from the headlock.

"That seemed like a blur." Hiccup stated, still blinking.

"Speed is a great way to confuse your enemy," Luneah commented, smiling.

"You did an aerial, Luna!"

"I know, right!" She hugged Allen tightly, as if the past thirty seconds did not happen at all.

"So, Hiccup," Allen began, pulling away from Luneah. "How would you like to train with us?"

All three of them smiled at him. Not the fake smiles that the popular girls gave him, or the devilish smiles his former bullies would send his way. No, these were genuine. Hiccup didn't know how he knew these were real, but they felt true, and full of love. Love that he was so very deprived of. When he got those smiles, he immediately knew his answer, and was never so sure about anything else in his life.

"Of course. I would love to train with you."

/

"You idiot!" Astrid screamed at Snotlout.

"Just a _plain_ idiot or a _handsome_ idiot?" Snotlout wiggled his eyebrows.

"This is not the time to joke around, Snotlout!"

"Whatever."

"I can't believe you pushed Tuffnut! And off a freaking _cliff!_ "

"Hey, he had it coming."

Astrid huffed. "But, he broke his leg. He won't be able to train for the next two months! Because of this, you're cleaning up the dragon cels until he heals."

"But-"

"No buts! It's your fault, so you take responsibility for it. What did he say to you, anyways?"

He mumbled something that was unheard by Astrid.

"What was that?"

"He said that Hiccup would have been a better chief than me!"

The girl snickered. "Because he would have."

Snotlout glared at her.

"Oh, what? You're gonna push me off the cliff too? _Sure_ , go ahead! I bet my mom would surely agree to your marriage contracts, then!"

"Just shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up," she retorted, stepping closer and pointing a finger at his chest. "You were the main bully of Hiccup. You are the obnoxious one here in Berk. Most of all, you are the one trying to marry me. My parents will never accept those contracts, because they actually care about me. Not you, who just wants me for a trophy wife!"

With that, she stomped off, making sure her first step was on one of Snotlout's feet.

/

"Stoick?"

"What?" The man snapped.

He looked up to see Gobber peeking in through the wooden doorway.

"Travellers have come."

Stoick sighed deeply, pressing a hand to his forehead. "From where?"

"An isle near Rome."

"Bring them in."

Gobber nodded, and limped over to the large doors, and opened them, allowing three men to march inside. The man in front was wearing silver and black armor that was more decorated than the two men beside him.

"Hello, sir. My name is Mark. I am the Fleet Admiral of my isle," the man bowed slightly. He had a weird Norse accent, and each word was carefully calculated, as if he was preparing a battle strategy in his head.

"Which Island do you come from?" Stoick asked. Although the man was a head shorter than him, the chief still felt slightly intimated.

"We are from Isle Suni. Or, in your language, Isunder." (A/N: HARDY HARDY HAR HAR)

"Why have you come?"

"We are traveling the world, looking for allies. You see, our isle is a refugee camp for escaped Roman slaves. Because of this, most of our people have family still imprisoned under the emperor's rule. We are asking for help to free this world of those plague-filled people, and save our loved ones."

"What do we get in return?"

"If you promise to help us in times of need, we will support you in every battle we get here in time for. We are skilled fighters, as we were used as entertainment for the Roman Aristocrats. They forced us to fight lions and tigers with a mere sword."

"So, if we promise to support your Island in the war against Rome, you are allied with us for wars?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then. I'll have a contract written up."

"No, it's fine, Chief. I have one written here," he pulled out a roll of paper with words written on it.

"Every five years, we will come back and sign it again." After both of them signed the paper, Stoick shook Mark's hand. "Next time, I will try to have the chief be the one to sign."

"Of course. Would you like anything while you are here? A place to stay, or perhaps some food?"

"No, it's fine. All we need is fresh water for our journey to other islands and to our home."

"Very well. Gobber, get the teens to round up ten large water skins for these men."

Mark nodded in genuine great fullness. "Thank you, Chief. I believe this is the start of a beautiful alliance."


	11. Love and War

Chapter 11:

Filler chapter! But guess what…

IT'S IN LUNEAH'S POV!

Woop Woop!

(The arena looks like Berk's training arena, but Bigger)

/

I have no idea what this feeling is.

It's the same one I had whenever my parents would tuck me into bed, whispering 'I love you' just as they passed the door. The same feeling whenever my parents would stay up all night with me during a thunderstorm. The same whenever I was hurt, and they would cradle me in their arms as I cried. Then, they would wrap up the wound and kiss my cheek, saying things like 'warriors have to be strong', or 'it's fine, just a small scrape'.

Whenever I see him, I get these shivers in my arms that no one else seems to be able to give me. Whenever he smiles, touches my shoulder, defends me from Ingrid and her stupid friends, or even glances at me, it reminds me of my parents. For some apparent reason, I feel something I have never felt before.

I remember I used to call them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy', and they would smile down at me, before lifting me up, and flying like I was a dragon high in the sky. Those feelings of joy held me up, like I was higher than the treehouse, which of course was not built during that time. I never fell. And now I realize, although I was six feet in the air, I was never scared. Even as a little girl. I never knew why. But now I do.

I trusted them. With all my life. That may not be saying much, but I don't trust anyone now, except perhaps Jeysannia, Elise, Allen, and...him.

Why? I have no idea! I just met him, but I trust him more than anyone else. The way he makes me laugh, the smiles he gives me. It's all not enough, and so overwhelming.

What is this feeling?

I snap my head up, to see him standing in an awkward position, which I guess is his version of a battle stance. "No, like this." I move over to him, and spread his feet apart, moving him into a stable position. His arms are in front of his head, prepared to block against an attack to his face.

"Now, let's see how good you are at sword fighting."

He visibly gulps. "Not that good."

"Come on!" I exclaim. "You're here to learn. Besides, I won't hurt you. I promise I'll go easy."

"Fine."

Allen tosses him a sword, which he easily catches in his left hand, before exchanging it into his right hand.

Elise hands me my favorite one, and I crouch into a position, the blade close to my face. He charges, and just as he nears, my blade springs into action, and I disarm him, pointing the silver sword to his nose.

His blade clatters on the stone arena, just feet away from his reach.

"Ok," he says, holding his hands up in surrender. "You win."

"No, not yet. I think you should try again. This time, use your left hand, since it's your dominant one."

"How did you know?"

"You easily caught the sword with your left, instead of your right."

Toothless hands Hiccup the fallen sword with his mouth, and gallops back to the top of the arena.

We both get into positions again, and this time, I charge. My sword swings at his, and instead of falling out of his hand, he blocks me. The swords clash, and make a horrible sound, that grinds at my ears. As I am distracted, he twists his sword and disarms me, the blade falling uselessly to the ground.

"Good job." I say.

"Wow, Luneah! You got beaten by a newbie!" Allen taunts. He waves his hand around from his position on the wall of the arena. His legs dangle over the edge, and his hands loosely grip the metal bars.

I roll my eyes, and motion for him to come and teach the boy. He pushes himself under the metal railing and hops down, rolling to prevent damage.

"Alright, newbie!" Allen begins. "Time to make your life a living hell!"

I laugh, and walk to the entrance of the stone arena, and sit down in Allen's spot, next to Elise.

"Hey, idiots." I turn around at the familiar voice. "Whatcha doing?"

"Helping Hiccup learn swordsmanship." Elise responds.

"What about you, Jeysannia?" I ask. "Where have you been?"

"Talking with Eret."

I snort and Elise lets out a girly giggle I have only heard a handful of times from her. "I figured."

Jeysannia looks into the arena where the two boys were fighting. "How's Hiccup doing?"

"He's a natural. I just told him to use his left hand, and he disarmed me in five seconds."

"Like Eret and I when we first started sparring!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get me coiled up in those cheesy moments with you and your boyfriend. I would like to keep my lunch today, _thank you very much_."

"Where's _your_ boyfriend, Luna?" She purrs.

My body freezes in place, and I slowly look over to Jay, with a look on my face that purely says 'are you serious?'.

"Excuse me, Rawern is not my boyfriend. Sure, I had a crush on him TEN YEARS AGO WHEN I WAS FIVE, but he does not like me back."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep. You go ahead, and just keep on walking in delusion land."

"Whatever."

"Oh no! That's not good!" I turn to the sound of Allen yelling playfully at Hiccup, and both of them are rolling on the stone, laughing their guts out. Apparently, Hiccup disarmed Allen, and the sword flew with so much force, it lodged into the stone wall. All that was poking out was the decorative silver hilt.

Jay looks wide-eyed at the sword stuck in the wall. "Will you two bozos shut up and get my beautiful creation out of the rock!?"

Hiccup stands up, still laughing, and attempts to yank the sword out of the wall. Allen comes to help him. Strength combined, the blade still will not budge. Hiccup goes so far as to put his foot on the wall. Elise jumps down to try and help them. The blade does not move an inch. Finally, I climb off the wall, and try to help them pull out the sword.

Once this does not work, Jeysannia groans in annoyance, and walks to the entrance to help. With a little bit more pulling, the blade finally pops out, and all of us tumble into a pile on top of each other. Seeing our disheveled state, we all burst out laughing. Even Toothless growls in amusement.

The goosebump-feeling is back.

Now, with all of my best friends- no. _Family_. I now know what this amazing sense is.

Love.


	12. Keep Swimming

**Ayy!**

 **I'm not back permanently, but I found a way to get here!**

 **And just so you know, this book is completed and the sequel is out on Wattpad.**

 **This is an old chapter, so my writing still sucked :P**

"I wish for the best, Cavan. Your daughter loves you very much."

"Yes, I know. Maya was always a girl with feelings."

"Where's Genevieve? I saw her with Noel yesterday. She hasn't come back."

"She went to check on our daughter."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My son is on Suni right now. Him and your daughter have become good friends."

"Really? Good. From what you have told me, your son is very kind and compassionate."

"Yes. He will take good care of your daughter. By the way, when will you reveal yourself to her?"

"When the time is right."

"And when is the time right?"

"I have no idea. The time will come when it comes."

/

Luneah's POV

(Again. I know. But, I have nothing to write. Here it is.)

Ps, Jeysannia's name is pronounced Jay-Sah-Nee-Uh

You never know how things will turn out. Sometimes, life gives you the opposite of what you want. I never knew that my parents would die, or that I would become a cheery girl who knows how to fight, but is actually emotionally distraught and depressed. It may not seem like it, but my thoughts are depressing, my moods are always in the wrong position, and I am probably the biggest misanthrope this world will ever see.

Ever since I met Allen, Elise, and Jay, however, my entire life changed. My inner fear of not being perfect wore away, until I was completely open about my feelings. All the anger I was keeping locked inside my inner safe, was now free to fly away, like Terrible Terrors in the vast blue sky. Of course, I am still reserved, but I am much more open than I was all those years ago.

Ingrid was actually my friend once. I remember when we were seven, we would dress up dolls, and watch the older boys play-fight with swords. Then, I was thrust into a world where dragon raids became a weekly thing, and I learned how to defend myself from harm. This became my favorite hobby, and I rarely had time to play anymore.

Then, when I was eight, I went to the usual spot where Ingrid and I would play, only to find that she was sitting with two other girls, each of which were holding dolls with intricate gowns and beautiful hairdos. I smiled and waved to her, but she ignored me. I sat down next to her, but the three of them stood up and walked back down the hill.

Ingrid turned back toward me, and angrily explained that I was becoming a soldier. That was a 'boy job', and she did not want to play with a boy. She also said that I was too weak to be a good fighter.

After that horrible friend breakup, I submerged myself in training. From the crack of dawn to the rise of the moon, you would find me jogging, doing push-ups, pull-ups, sparring, or anything else that would improve my strength, stamina, or speed. In that month alone, I gained four pounds in muscle, became one of the top ten fighters in those students younger than sixteen, and became a complete and utter loner.

Being nine is hard enough. Being bullied at nine is a nightmare. I wish no one will ever have to go through that again.

I now know that me being a soldier wasn't the only reason Ingrid abandoned me all those years ago on that hill. She believed that her parents despised her, and was jealous that my parents supposedly died for me. Now, her parents want her to be a soldier like me and Elise, who are the only girl fighters on our Isle. In their eyes, Ingrid is not smart enough to run the land that they own, so they want her doing heroic stuff instead.

Even now, as a fifteen, almost sixteen year old, I still feel the hurt that she sent me. The pain that was like a wooden stake driven through my heart. I still have nightmares about the hate-filled looks she gave me, and the tears I wasted trying to get her back as my friend.

I should have known that it was her plan to hurt me. All she ever wanted was to be accepted. I am genuinely happy that she got her wish. All I ever wanted was to have friends, to be loved. I hope she realizes how much her wish hurt mine.

With the bad came good, though. When I turned ten, a small fleet of boats came over to our isle from Rome, asking for food, water, and a place to stay. They claimed that they were escaped slaves, and would do anything to be accepted. The three boats unloaded their passengers, and out came two girls, with beauty unlike anything I had seen before. One had a cut on her leg, and was holding onto the other for support. Both had bright blue eyes that could pierce through your soul if they looked you in the eye. I was holding a first-aid kit, so I walked over to them. The smaller one had brown hair. She said her name was Ani, and that the blonde next to her was her cousin named Elise. We turned out to be the best of friends.

Ani changed her first name to Jeysannia, as her name before was Annisa Jayson. She wanted to hold onto her family name, but not in a way that it would remind her of her horrible past. Elise, on the other hand, wished to embrace her past, so that it will help her sometime in the future. Cheesy, I know, but insightful, whichever way you put it.

Allen fell in love with Elise, and asked her out just a couple months ago. Jay used her crafting skills to become the junior blacksmith, and currently has a massive crush on Eret, Son of Eret, the most popular boy (now, next to Hiccup).

What happened to me, you may ask? I lost a best friend, but gained two, amazing new ones. Now, I even have Hiccup.

Thoughts get you completely mixed up. You start with one topic, and end up in another. I was talking about how things never go the way you think, and then, we are here talking about Hiccup. It's weird how life seems to hate you one moment, then be doting on you the next.

 _Now, what's the point of all this_?

All that matters is that we keep moving on, just as life keeps moving. Water doesn't wait for you to learn how to swim, you either sink or float. This is the most important lesson that I had to learn the hard way.

You _must_ keep going. Because as we slow down, time _doesn't_.


	13. The New Moon

Hiccup thought he improved his swordsmanship a lot in the first day, and the others agreed. Just by switching hands, he was able to disarm Luneah, the best fighter on the entire island of Suni/Isunder. Granted, she was kinda distracted by the noise the swords made, but he beat her, nonetheless. In that first evaluation, Hiccup felt a sense of accomplishment that he had never felt before. Being good at something felt amazing.

His sense of accomplishment disappeared, however, when Luneah went 'medium-low difficulty', and she beat him without a second thought. This caused Hiccup to work harder, and within a couple of days, he was able to beat stage one of training; Disarming your opponent. Then, a few days later, he learned how to block an attack, using his sword to block a strike, and how to catch arrows between his hands.

This stage took a little longer, as being able to hold the tip of a flying arrow without getting cut requires extreme speed and agility. Luneah trained Hiccup, using arrows without the tips.

"Ow! This hurts!" Hiccup complained.

"Oh really? Imagine how much it hurt if the arrowhead was actually on the stick."

"I don't even want to know how you learned to do this."

"Practice. Now shut up and do the work," she demanded, aiming her bow again.

Hiccup groaned, and got into a stance. Luneah shot the stick at his chest, and he snapped his hands together a second too early. The stick hit the back of his hand, and rolled to the ground.

"You know what? Let's just practice with swords." Luneah said.

"Okay! Great."

"I meant deflecting the arrow by using a sword."

"Oh. Is it hard?"

Luna snickered. "To deflect the arrow, you have to cut it in half."

Hiccup's eyes widened, and for a moment, Luneah thought he had frozen in place. He blinked once and shook his head.

"Never mind…"

"Why not?" The girl questioned, whining slightly.

"That sword is like a millimeter thick!"

"And…"

"And if I can't catch it between my hands, how am I supposed to slice it perfectly down the middle with something as small at that?!"

"It's possible."

"No, it's not!"

"Fine, you shoot the arrow, and I'll deflect it," she said, as she picked up the sword and got back to o her place.

Hiccup aimed the arrow at her chest, and shot it out. Without a second thought, Luneah brought her sword up, the sharp end facing Hiccup. The blade cut perfectly through the broken stick, which kept on moving, perfectly passing the girl.

Luneah smiled. "I told you!"

"Th-that's not fair! You have voodoo magic of some sort, I swear!"

"No I don't!"

"Prove it then!"

Luneah frowned. "How in the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"I dunno. You're the voodoo person, you show me!"

Hiccup plopped down on the grassy hill, staring intently at Luneah.

"Well?"

Luneah groaned, and picked up a stick. She took the bow and arrow from Hiccup, and got the quiver full of real arrows. She used the bow to shoot the stick in the air. She notched another arrow into place, and looked to the floor, blindly shooting the arrow into the air. With a crack, the arrow was split in half, and the two halfs landed in two different palms of Luneah's hands. She jumped back, and the arrow landed exactly where she was standing a moment ago.

Hiccup sputtered. "That just proves my point!"

"No it doesn't!"

"You didn't even look at the stick! Of course you have magic!"

"Whatever! Lets just go back to the treehouse. We've been training all day."

/

Astrid was very confused. Why had those strange people come specifically to Berk? From what she heard, Suni was at least a two week journey from Berk. Astrid didn't even know there was land beyond a week's journey! She looked around, and noticed that the men all had necklaces of dragon scales. The highest ranking ones had necklaces of blue dragon scales, similar to the Night Fury scales that Astrid found in the cove. The regular soldiers had different ones, some were of the Monstrous Nightmare, and others were of Nadders, Zipplebacks, and Gronkles.

It seemed like each scale displayed their job or their rank. The Fleet Admiral even had a cape made of dragon scales. Astrid could tell each scale was different by the shape. It seemed as if the scales were plucked off a dragon, painted grey, sewn together, and given to Mark.

This made Astrid even more confused. While Berk's society revolved around dragons, it seemed their's did too. But, while Berk loathed the creatures, Suni worshipped them.

Astrid walked up to the Fleet Admiral, Mark on the docks. "Excuse me, sir?"

Mark turned around, and smiled at Astrid. "Yes, child, what would you like?"

"I just want to ask a question. Here on Berk, we hate dragons, but it seems as if you praise them like gods. What happened?"

"Ah! You see, Suni has come to peace with the dragons. We never get raids, and we work together with the dragons. They provide us with fish and protection, we give them our homes to stay in. The only dragon that attacks us is the Moon Fury. Every new moon, she attacks our village. Legend has it, she only does it because she is in a trance. The Moon Fury completely destroys the town at least one time every year. Sometimes, only a house or two is destroyed."

"Moon Fury?"

"Yes, like the blue scales on my necklace. The Moon Fury is faster than a Night Fury, because of it's shape. It is smaller, and the wings are stronger. The Moon Fury is a dark blue, and the Night Fury is black. The Moon Fury's blast is not as powerful as a Night Fury's, though."

"But why do you worship them?"

Mark was thoughtful for a moment. "Why do you worship your gods?"

Astrid was stunned into silence. No one had ever questioned their culture.

"My point exactly. We worship what we want. I am sure the dragons hold a high respect for us, just as we do to them. No, if you'll excuse me, my fleet is leaving. I look forward to seeing you again, young warrior." He bowed, and handed Astrid a small throwing dagger, the hilt of which was decorated with blue Moon Fury scales. He jumped onto the head boat, and the group of eleven ships headed to Meathead Island.

The young girl long stared straight ahead, into the distance, even as the last ship disappeared over the horizon.

/

The sun was slowly sinking down the horizon, and the new moon rose on the opposite end. The three ran out of the forest, and headed into the large town square.

"Hurry up, Hiccup!"

"Why! What's the big rush?"

"It's your birthday celebration, first of all, and it is the dark moon tonight!"

She ran faster, racing against the setting sun. "We have to get there before the sun is completely gone!"

The houses blurred past, and Hiccup could see a large bonfire in the center of town. The town was deserted, and completely dark.

"No! We're not going to make it!"

"I have an idea!" He whistled, and a screech sounded in the air.

Toothless glided down from a roof to them, and they both climbed on. Travelling quickly, all three reached the center in a matter of minutes, and gathered in the center of the ring of bonfires. Some people scurried away from the Night Fury, until they realized that it was black and not blue. They gathered on the outer edges of the large circle, in a protective stance.

"Why are we in the middle?"

"The Moon Fury hates light. She stays away from the fire, and away from us."

A whistle louder than Toothless's sounded in the air, and a white blast exploded a house on the far side. Toothless perked up, and roared into the air. A higher pitch roar sounded back, and the firing stopped for a moment. The whistling sounded again, this time heading for Hiccup and Toothless, and the blue fury landed in front of Toothless.

Everyone in the circle gathered in the far side, away from the two dragons.

"Is that the Moon Fury?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen it this close before."

Hiccup inched closer to the Moon Fury, and held out his hand. The dragon responded by growling at the young boy. It's pupils became slits, and in a large gust of wind, she took off into the night sky.

Hiccup looked to Luneah. "Where's the soldiers?"

"Up on the mountain," she said, pointing to one of the taller mountains. If he looked closer, Hiccup could see the small campfire, and the soldiers perched up on it.

Hiccup saw a large crossbow situated on the cliff, being held by tall warriors.

The Moon Fury fired over and over again, burning the houses to a crisp. On one blast at the edge of town, the white-hot fire illuminated the sky for a moment, exposing the cover of the Moon Fury.

The soldiers shouted, and the trigger on the crossbow was pulled.

With a painful screech, the Moon Fury crashed into the forest.


	14. Moon Fury

**A/N:**

 **sorry for not updating in a while pls don't hurt me**

 **okay, let me just clear this up.**

 **The only reason the Moon Fury won't die is because Hiccup is there. If he wouldn't go to save it, the dragon would die in the forest by itself. (Major spoilers for this chapter. Yes, I know. But I won't just create a character to kill him/her off… Or will I…)**

 ***snicker snicker***

 **Eret, son of Eret is from Isunder. The movie has Eret, son of Eret because Drago enslaved Suni, and he became a worker. Now that Hiccup is here, the likelihood of Drago attacking is less, and they have a better chance of defeating them.**

 **Okay.. Hope you enjoy this chappie! Ps, it's short.**

Hiccup gasped as the painful thud of the Moon Fury crashing in the distance was heard. All the villagers cheered, and Hiccup climbed onto Toothless, preparing to take off.

"Whoa whoa… Where are you going, exactly?" Luneah asked, standing in the way of the dragon's flight path. She was not going to let Hiccup kill himself. The Moon Fury may be injured, but it could still fight. And it still had the fire.

"To save the Moon Fury," he responded. "Now get out of my way."

"Wait, what? Hiccup, no!" She said, grabbing onto the saddle, just before they took off. "Not yet. The dragon is under a trance. She will do _anything_ to kill you."

He nodded. "I know. I've seen those slotted eyes before. Are you coming, or will Toothless have to buck you off when we're five hundred feet in the air?"

Luneah rolled her eyes. "Move over, ya dork! I'm coming." She hopped on behind Hiccup, and held onto his waist, and they hurriedly raced to where they saw the Moon Fury crash.

/

Deep in the woods, on a far cliff from Berk, a man clad in leather armor stood, looking at the new moon with slight distaste. He tossed a small rock into the air, letting it land in his palm, before throwing it back up again.

When a loud wave crashed against the sea cliff, he growled, and chucked the small pebble in the ocean. He didn't hear it land in the water.

He stared desperately at the dark horizon, wishing his feelings of loneliness could be filled.

"Now, what did that stone ever do to you?" He heard a voice behind him.

Turning to meet the person, he saw his wife standing there, with her arms crossed, an amused expression plastered on her beautiful face.

"Nothing, darling. Just miss her."

"You shouldn't be beating yourself up over it, though. It's not your fault," she said, coming up and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I just feel as if we screwed up."

The woman winced before nodding. "Me too."

"Well, I'll be off. No one is supervising the nest. Who knows? Maybe the Moon Fury will destroy all the houses, instead of one or two."

"See you later, sweetie."

He jumped on his dragon, patted it, and let it take off into the crisp night air.

/

"Toothless, can't you go any faster?" Hiccup asked.

"W _hat, you want me to go supersonic_?" The dragon snapped back, speeding up a bit. "I _want to get to her just as much as you do, Kay?"_

Luneah pointed ahead. "I think she might've landed over there."

Toothless steered in that direction, wings pumping harder and faster than he ever had before.

Suddenly, Hiccup patted his dragon's side. "Slow down, bud. I think I see something."

Toothless obliged, sniffing the air, spinning around in the air. His wings tucked in, and they sped towards the ground, Toothless panting tiredly. Just before they hit the ground, Toothless stopped. Hiccup got off, and there was the Moon Fury, lying in a crater, which was quickly filling with dark red blood. A spear was lodged in her shoulder, almost touching the area where the wing meets the back. If it stayed, it would be impossible for her to move her wings and fly.

He stepped closer to the unconscious dragon, and took a roll of gauze out of his saddle pack. "Luneah, help me out here."

They grabbed onto the large spear, and pulled it out with much effort, and the dragon screeched, although is was still knocked out. Hiccup took the gauze and wrapped it around the dragon's shoulder. Once he finished, he stepped away.

"Toothless, do you think you can carry her to the treehouse?"

The dragon nodded, and Hiccup and Luneah climbed on. Toothless took off, hovering above the Moon Fury. He latched on, and took to the skies, in the direction of the tall tree.


	15. Tinkering

They dropped the Moon Fury down on the top floor of the treehouse, and decided to stay there for the night. Hiccup ran to the village - well, more like _flew on Toothless_ \- to get bandages and gauze for the injured creature. Luneah stayed and watched over it, sleeping in the treehouse.

The Moon Fury stayed unconscious for about a week, under the watchful eye of Hiccup, Luneah, and Toothless. They tried forcing water down, and she instinctively swallowed the fish that the group put in her mouth.

Hiccup made several runs to the village for food, and more bandages for the dragon, and encountered Valka on one of his stops. She stopped by the Treehouse, and checked on the wounds, complimenting them on their nursing abilities.

At one point, when Hiccup was in the village, the Moon Fury opened her eyes, and stared intently at Luna for a moment, before falling asleep once again. When she heard Hiccup returning, the young teen bounded towards the hole in the vegetation, excitedly explaining that the dragon had woken up - without attacking her, mind you - and then fell asleep. Then, she began to rant about how she was going to murder the town soldiers for even daring to do such a thing to this dragon, and planning out their deaths, while pacing the floor.

Later that week, the dragon woke up once again, and looked hungry, so Luneah "kindly" forced Hiccup to get fish. After trying to get Toothless to wake up, he groaned and trudged down the stairs, before returning an hour later, panting furiously, and saying his "arm was about to fall off".

Luneah then snatched the bucket from him, and placed it in front of the Moon Fury, who stared at them with her slitted green eyes. She then swallowed a fish from the bucket, and soon finished the whole thing.

When Luneah turned around to make Hiccup get more, she found that he was no longer where he was before. Instead, he was staring at the staircase, and the long drop to the bottom of the tree trunk.

When asked what he was thinking, Hiccup simply said "I have an idea". Later on, she found him carving a large cylinder out of wood, creating a large line around it, as if something was going to take it's place. He attached a paddle to one end. The water in the tree would turn the paddles and the cylinder. On the cylinder carved lines would be rope, which had small wooden boards attached to it. As it turned, the boards moved also. When a board came near your floor, you would step onto it, and step off at the floor you wanted. The rope was circular, and came down, so if you wanted to go down, you could step on the boards going down.

The boards were sturdy enough to hold two medium-sized people (like Allen and Luneah), or one large viking (Stoick). The entire contraption could hold up to ten Stoick-sized vikings, or twenty Luneah-sized vikings.

The entire tree was hollowed out, and left room for dragons to fly through the center.

/

"Nice work, Hiccup!" Luneah complimented, patting him on the back, as they stood on the twelfth floor, overlooking the elevator.

"Thanks." He said, nodding in approval at his creation. "I tried to make this in Berk, but my father quickly shut it down."

"Why?"

"He thought tinkering was a waste of time," Hiccup responded, stepping on a board going down. Luneah stepped in behind him, just after glancing at the Moon Fury.

"Again, _why_?"

"I dunno. Maybe he thought that whatever I was doing wouldn't be finished, or I would make a horrible mess that he would have to clean up. It usually failed, so he had a reason to not believe, but it hurt."

Luneah put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "At least you have people who believe in you here."

The young dragon rider shrugged. "Thanks. I always liked discovering, and creating new things. Maybe my dad didn't realize that failure is part of the path to success."

"Yeah. If you want, you can help Jeysannia and I on a conservation project."

"Sure, what is it?" Hiccup asked, stepping out of the elevator on the bottom floor.

"We want to make clean light," Luneah said, following him, soon falling into step.

"Clean?"

"Have you ever noticed when you inhale smoke, you suffocate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we think the smoke from out fires affects the plants, and other life forms, too. We want to find a way to make efficient light without fire."

"What about glow worms and dragon fire?"

"No. Glow worms have to be fed, and dragon fire uses up the dragons' gas."

Hiccup nodded, thinking. "I'm up for it."

They finally arrived at the village. "Great. We'll start tomorrow."

Luneah was about to walk off, but paused when she heard her name. "Yes, Hiccup?"

"Do you have a Skrill lying around, by any chance?"

She smiled. "No, but ask your mom," she said, calling back over her shoulder. "She lives in a dragon cave, for god's sake!"


	16. Sparks and Bolts

"What have you come up with so far?" Jeysannia asked, peeking over Luneah's shoulders and at her notes laid out on the table. She furrowed her eyebrows when she could see the pages, but couldn't read her best friend's messy handwriting (seriously, what the heck, Luna?!). Jay could make out a few basic words, as well as what looked like curse words, but the page as a whole was unreadable. She wasn't even sure if the page was in Norse or some other strange language.

"Ah," Luneah sighed, pointing to a small section, _not that anyone aside from her could actually read it,_ and ran a hand through her hair. "This part here. I have some notes on harvesting energy from the sun. _If that's even possible_ ," she muttered.

"Knowing you, you'd eventually figure it out. Don't worry, I haven't gotten any definitive solutions either."

"I think my solution is pretty great," Hiccup shrugged, flipping through his sketches. He ignored Jay's grunt of " _cocky much?_ " and found a page and laid it on the table, smoothening out the creases. Luneah and Jay made their way over to his side of the table, looking in awe at his expert blueprints and notes. "Lightning."

His page was drawn out with a bunch of crossed-out drawings and smudged lines but completely covered in notes and ideas. Hiccup even placed another sheet next to it, which was bit neater but still vague and uncertain. Luneah could see his though process and the clouds drawn over his contraption, which was apparently a lightning-harvester. Luneah shook her head with a huff, running her fingers over his messy scrawl. Jeysannia was in awe that someone's writing could possibly be messier than Luneah's. "Not possible. We rarely have storms here. And when they come, there's only strong winds with barely any lightning. It's...impossible."

"...Not when you have a Skr-"

"A Skrill! Of course, why didn't I think of that!" Jeysannia clapped Hiccup on the back, albeit a little _too_ hard. He stumbled forward, rubbing his back and massaging the stinging muscles with a scowl. Jay ignored his indignant yelp and smiled at him.

"Because Skrills get tired and run out of fuel," Allen peeped up from the corner of the room. His feet were propped up lazily on the desk and he was munching on a piece of bread, his mouth still full. He had a book in his hands as he spoke, absentmindedly running his fingers over the page's rough edges. He didn't even look up as he spoke. "Just like normal dragons, they run out of stuff to light. And we don't see a lot of Skrills here, either. Probably because of the lack of lightning."

"Allen," Jeysannia scolded, absolutely disgusted. "Don't talk with your mouth full. That's gross."

"Where do you think I learned it from, you fat fu-"

"What do you mean?! You're older than my mum, dumba-"

"I'm literally a _year and a half_ older than you, where is all this aggression coming from, I feel so attacked-"

"But combining different types of energy could suffice," Luneah cut over him, voice louder to establish the topic once more. Her glare was set on the two, as deadly as can be. "Glow bugs can be used at night, since they provide tiny amounts of light over a long period of time, but not too bright as to wake up the neighbors. Energy can be harvested by the sun and put into metal, since apparently that's what makes it glow."

Hiccup shrugged, doodling notes on his blueprints as she spoke. In a mix of scientific roman terms with no norse translation, and the rest basic norse. He bit the end of his pencil, deep in thought. "Well, from my experience, kids and _immature people_ in general-" no, he was not talking about Snotlout and the twins, "-tend to be attracted to bright, glowy things." Okay, maybe he was, but that's not the point. "And also from my experience, glowy things like Skrills hurt when you touch them. How do we prevent this?"

"Cover the glowy thing in glass," Allen spoke up again, mouth still full and bread already gone. Hiccup couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. Either way, it looked like he needed professional help. " _Poof_! Problem solved."

"Allen, we have talked about this, don't cHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL-"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU SPEAR-WEILDING BIT-"

"IT SOUNDS GREAT, HICCUP!" Luneah cheered with fake enthusiasm, a sickly-sweet smile directed at the two who were still bickering. It morphed into a deathly glare that had the two bowing their heads in apology and Luneah huffed and started talking again. As she turned away, Allen stuck out his tongue at Jeysannia, who mock-gasped and placed a hand over her chest in shock. She flipped him the bird and turned back to the blueprints. "We use metal to hold in the glowy-lightning stuff and glass to cover it and there! Light with no smoke or food needed."

Allen choked on his bread, spitting a few crumbs out. "Did Luneah just say 'glowy-lightning stuff'? Oh, this is the _best day of my life_."

"It won't be when I'm done with you, you _gross, fascist piece of crap_ -"

"Anyways," Luneah turned to Hiccup, letting the two bicker in the background, finally having given up. "Hiccup here is a _real_ architect. He made a moving contraption in the tree! And it isn't powered by manual labor. Maybe if we find a way to use his contraption in the town, it would be much easier for everyone."

Jeysannia scoffed, echoing Allen as they _finally_ stopped arguing. "Pfft. As if. I've been trying to figure that out for years, and the best I can do is have someone or something keep turning the wheel."

Hiccup looked over at Luna. "Should we show them the elevator?" He then sent her a wink and an evil smirk that Luneah didn't know the sweet, kind-hearted Hiccup could pull off. But boy, did he do it _just fine_.

"Of course. Lead the way, Hiccup."


	17. Elevator (Rant?)

Before we begin this chapter, I'd just like to mention one tiny little thing.

One certain guest has been posting reviews on my stories for a while. While I absolutely love constructive criticism and I don't mind guests posting (especially since some of my favorite commenters are guests themselves) this is enough. For example:

"No Hiccstrid. No story. That simple. As Hiccup himself states in the most reason season of RTTE, "There will AWAYS be a Hiccup and an Astrid," NOT a Hiccup and an OC or anyone else for that matter."

 **Excuse me?** I don't remember there ever being a rule for what ships I could write on my **own fic**. Nor did I realize that fan _fiction_ was supposed to stay canon or that me writing Hiccup x OC made this story "invalid". I apologize if my story is not up to your "HTTYD fanfiction standards" but this site is a place to express creative freedom and new plot ideas. Not specifically to expand on canon ships and established plot lines.

I ship Hiccstrid. I really do. But in the nature of this fic, Hiccup can't be with Astrid. He was being downright emotionally abused by the entire town of Berk, which especially included Astrid. Even as a eleven-year-old starting out writing this fic, I could see that. The relationship was toxic and off to a bad start before it began. I'm totally okay with shipping Hiccstrid! But the fact that you have to post _multiple_ reviews offering no insight whatsoever other than "there is no hiccstrid, there is no story!1!11!" just proves how immature and obtuse you are as a person overall.

(I'd maybe be fine with the backlash if it was a real-life couple, but you do realize that you're getting triggered by a fake couple, right? An animated pair with no genuine qualities other than the voice actors? And the voice actors aren't even together.)

I didn't want to have to do this. But I'm putting an end to this. Hopefully whoever's writing these idiotic comments will see this and realize how much of a waste of time it is. You cannot force me to like what you like, especially when you're on a site where people make up things for fun. People like me will continue to read and write Hiccup x OC, Hiccup x Heather, Hiccup x WHATEVER. And you cannot tell us that we aren't true fans because of that.

so thank you

(and fuck off, Mr. Guest)

(but not you, MMM)

Anyways, feel free to PM me, I have recovered this acc and will continue to write, albeit a little slowly because of school.

And I'm not giving away any plot pieces ;)...

* * *

"Hiccup!" Jeysannia gaped, gazing at the inside of the tree in wonder. "This is... I don't even know how to describe it! It's incredible!"

Allen snorted and leaned over to whisper in Hiccup's ear. "That's what she said." Hiccup responded with a smack upside his head.

"Keep it in your pants, Allen," Elise scolded, having just joined them on their trip. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but she was smiling brightly at the moving boards and wheels. "This is really cool, Hiccup. How did you do it?"

"It was pretty easy," he responded, running his fingers over the ropes holding up the board. "It didn't work the entire way up, so I cut the two elevators in half. We just need to get off halfway and get on the one next to it."

Luneah chuckled at Jeysannia, who was still looking on in wonder. "Oi," she nudged her best friend's arm. "I know it's cool but you don't have to look like it's the next wonder of the world."

"How did you get it to work?" Jay ignores Luneah, looking over to Hiccup. "Who's turning the wheel?"

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. "The tree uses immense pressure and high-speed water to get enough up to its highest branches. This uses that power to turn the wheels and pull the ropes up. It's just one long loop of rope."

"C-can we try it?" Her voice was meek for a second, which was incredibly uncharacteristic of the usually bubbly blacksmith. "Please?" She also very rarely said _please_.

Hiccup gestured to the elevator with his hand, offering her a spot. They all stepped onto the next board, the ropes pulling them higher and higher as time went on. Jeysannia, with a tiny fear of heights, held onto the rope fearfully, but still managed to look in awe as they rose through the tree, watching the downwards-bound side sink below them. They passed multiple floors, stopping at the last level.

"That was insane!" Jeysannia exclaimed, waking up Toothless, who was napping near Hiccup's workspace. The dragon huffed and set his head back down, eyes alert with curiosity.

Jay pulled out the pocket journal she held just in case of situations like this, where she would need to remember something quickly. She scribbled down notes and a tiny little picture in the corner before snapping the book shut. She _skipped_ (fucking _skipped_ ) over to Luneah, who was sitting on her bed with a smirk on her face. "That was so cool! I don't think I've ever been that scared and simultaneously amazed in my entire life."

Elise smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, that was seriously awesome. Reminds me of roman tech."

" _Roman_?" Hiccup inquired, curiously. "What do the romans have to do with this?"

"Ahh, they just tried to make a contraption similar to this. One that could lift objects and eventually humans up a vertical axis without any labor. We never thought to use water, although we already have water mills. Nice thinking, Hiccup!"

Hiccup blushed at the compliment, ducking his head slightly and scratching the back of his head. "T-thanks..."

Jeysannia ignored his embarrassment and jumped up quickly, a blinding grin stretched over her face. "Can we go again?!"


	18. Note

Dear Mr. Guest,

Yes, the sole purpose of reviews are to give feedback on the story. However, as I stated before, that is to give helpful tips to the author. My whole story revolves around the idea that Hiccup leaves Berk and falls in love with someone else. If you don't like this work, there are plenty of other Hiccstrid stories out there for you to enjoy (a grand total of about 9.7k to be exact!). And since when was constantly being insulted, pushed aside, and basically ignored not emotional abuse? Yes, Snoutlout was the main perpetrator, but the others took part by not helping him. Humans are social creatures, and being ignored by a majority of the people you know can lead to suicidal thoughts and actions. I know because I've witnessed it firsthand.

Also, your "strong" review specifically stated, "No Hiccstrid, **no story** ". As you posted in your latest review, "Criticizing one aspect of a story or expressing dislike for a portion of a story, characterization, etc., DOES NOT invalidate the story as a whole nor does it mean that the author is not a capable writer". Yes, you were criticizing my story for the lack of a certain ship, but you also clearly invalidated my work when you specifically stated "no story". Quite paradoxical, don't you think? (Maybe you should have worded it differently? Perhaps a "I would have enjoyed this more with Hiccstrid instead of an OC"). I would have gladly accepted that, and maybe even considered it for another story. It becomes a problem when you suddenly discredit my hard work that has been in progress for years.

In addition, fanfiction _is_ borrowing plot and characters from a different author. And I can acknowledge your distaste with completely changing characteristics of a character but through the progress of this story, Hiccup is changing. He is becoming a different person _because_ of everything he has suffered through. He started out as the shy, awkward, but remarkably intelligent teen we met in HTTYD1, but he becomes a man vastly different from the one in HTTYD2 and that is because of the journey we took him through. He may not seem like Hiccup, but he is still Hiccup through-and-through.

And maybe it wasn't you who always leaves these HiccupXOC objections, but I have already had to delete so many reviews off my story, even before I posted the last rant. They were all worded similarly to yours and were all posted by guests, so I automatically assumed. I apologize for cursing you out, I just had enough at that point.

Anyways to all anything-other-than-Hiccstrid-haters, please take the time to actually read a HiccupXOC or a HiccupXHeather or even HiccupXToothless before you judge the story. You may end up enjoying the plot. No one's forcing you to like the _ship_ , so why force us to like yours? And if you are totally against certain pairings then please put this into perspective before you start hating:

The author of the story takes time out of their lives to write thousands of words for other readers to enjoy. Even if you continue to berate and hate (hey that rhymed!), there are still people who will continue to support the story because they like reading it. You are not the only person in the world, and you are not the ruler. Other people have opinions too and you're just wasting your time hating. Why spread negativity when you can support the authors you actually like to read.

This rant is dedicated to one of my friends who actually stopped writing HiccupXOC (actually, HTTYD in general) because of all the hate she was getting (but she moved onto K-Pop whoops). She was actually my inspiration for Luneah. Eah, don't stop doing what you love to do and keep writing. I know you're reading this rant.

-MJ

P.S. Next chapter will be up soon, after I rewrite chapters 4 and 5


End file.
